The Ascension of the Phoenix
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: A man rises from the darkness to embrace the light. Bruce Wayne thought that he could live a normal life without the cave; that Batman wasn't needed anymore. All that changes when his love and his unborn child are held captive in the darkness of Hell on earth. Now the Bruce must journey back into the shadows and embrace the bat to save his family.
1. Chapter 1 : The Night that Changed Ev

**Shadows and a Cradle  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these DC Comic characters .  
**

* * *

**Summary : _Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne's love can never be underestimated. Until a little surprise changes their uncertain hearts about the choices in life._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Night that Changed Everything**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was lying on his bed with a daring look in his butterscotch ginger green eyes as she stood there, arms crossed, wearing a teal blue dress with long hair drenched from the heavy midnight rain. Mascara was running down her cheeks as he rested his chin on his crossed arms and revealed a boyish smirk.

"You're hot when you're angry." He confessed, being captivated by her shady allure that made her features darken as he released shallow words from his warm inviting lips.

He arose and leaned his body against the bed post. His black sweater smelt of the city - the dull alley's and the murky puddles that covered the dingy blocks like a haze.

Bruce was beaming as Selina moved to the window and gazed at the rain beating against the cement balcony. She placed her hand on the cool glass and felt the night air.

A dream had come alive.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Bruce asked, sensing that she was concealing a secret in the depths of her flawless shell.

Selina Kyle felt the coldness of the November air. It rattled inside her bones. She had always been a cold person to the human touch. Life on the streets. The feel of winters harsh breath beating down her neck as never left her. She could still feel the updrafts of the alleys of which she roamed. The calmness of the wind blowing through the thick ginger chocolate strands of her hair.

Now she felt the warmth.

The touch of flesh.

That was the kindling flame for her soul.

He was her comfort. Her security that she held onto, never wanting to let go.

A small glow of the street lights reflected off the windows from nearby stores.

She turned around. "I need to know something, Bruce." The words etched her throat. "When I awake from this dream, will you still be here with me. Under the covers sheltering my body?" Selina gestured her shapely curves. "Or will I awake and find that you are gone?"

Bruce looked at her with honest eyes. He arose from the bed and advanced closer to her. He grabbed her arms and spun her around until their eyes met.

"What is all this about, Selina?"

Selina shook her head. She had to be honest with him. "I know that I've done terrible things to you, Bruce. I'm not asking for to forgive me. They were mistakes that haunt me." There was edge in her voice. "I thought when Bane broke you, he would have left you and I would have nursed you back to health as a price for my betrayal."

Her hand cupped his face. "I've done a lot of mistakes. But the one mistake I have never regretted was loving you Bruce. You made me a sucker to your heart." She quickly scoffed off her pity and pressed her lips tenderly on the edge of his mouth. She pulled away, leaving Bruce with fixated eyes as her dress clung to her legs.

He looked deeply into her eyes with acceptance and determination.

"Selina, when I was rotting into that hellish pit that I was condemned to die. Something kept my spirit burning inside this broken shell of mine. I wanted to live the life that my parents gave to me to experience. I thought the only person that I could have ever loved was Rachel. In truth she was a shoulder to carry the burden of Batman with. The person that I love is you... Selina Kyle. If that makes us both suckers in this life than so be it... I'm a risk taker."

She furrowed her brow at him.

"Why me!" She demanded. "Why would you chose to live a life with me, Bruce? I have nothing good to show for in my life. I think you're insane to love me." She was cold with her words. Inside she wanted him to be free from her inner demons.

"Why you, Selina Kyle?" Bruce confessed. "Because you were the one that bought me back to life. I thank you for that."

Selina grinned. "You don't have to thank me..." There was bitterness in her voice. "You don't know much about me."

"Than give me a chance to know the real woman under the mask, Selina Kyle."

"A chance," She challenged, feeling shaky with anger to her own demons. She looked steadily into his eyes and saw the love that she had earned. "What did you have in mind?"

Bruce gestured a smile and pulled his shirt off, revealing a glistening broad chest with hard pecs and a tight six pack abdomen. He unzipped her dress, the silk fabric ran down her body onto the floor.

She was unmasked in front of him. Completely vulnerable.

"I'm all yours," He uttered in a deadly voice, unzipping his jeans. He lifted her with his arms and moved to the bed. He placed her on top of the covers - studying every detail of her body, scars around her rib cage and a few marks on her thighs.

The desirous urge of impulse came over them.

Selina attacked him with feline grace, pulling him down to her level, his chest touched her breasts as his eyes grew astonished, expression grew intense and unnerving.

His moist lips crashed against the deep crimson blades surrendering his breathless passion to her.

Her hands gripped down his back, squeezing as moaning sounds came from her mouth as he pressed harder, sweat dripping onto her forehead. He released with no hesitation.

"Glorious..." Selina declared, grimacing as she felt the strong impact rising inside as their flesh became one. He sucked the sides of her neck, eyes closed as his lips moved downward to her chest.

Feeling flushed Selina arose as he pulled back.

"What?" Bruce asked with confusion as his skin was melting.

"I love you, Bruce Wayne."

Selina cloaked her arms around his neck and attacked his lips, absorbing the very breath from his lungs. His deep rich chocolate hair was messy. She kissed harder, deepening into the embrace as they rolled off the bed onto the floor not stopping. Not breaking the moment that they carved all their lives to fade.

Locked in desires fluttered out as they poured out their appetizable emotions.

Glorious insanity of intimate contact.

Bruce was panting heavier as he pulled his lips away to catch a break of breath.

Selina smiled. "What's wrong, handsome? Too much for you?" She coaxed.

He rubbed his lips together savoring her lip gloss. His fervid eyes grew more fiery.

"Never." Bruce used the famous words of Alfred Pennyworth and indulged himself profoundly onto her bare skin not knowing that after this night, a birthing of their legacy would enter this world.


	2. Chapter 2 : Snow Fall

**{Chapter 2 : Snow Fall}**

Snow covered the bare trees that were mounted on the slope near the creek as a glowing reflection colors of the city life was captured in the frozen water. Winter wonderland is what some tourists would mumble on their numb lips as they walked across the brick bridge sipping warm hot chocolate from the local coffee shops that were popular at this time of the year.

Selina rested a gloved hand on the ledge of the bridge looking at the bits of flakes falling before her eyes as she wrapped her free hand around her waist line. She had felt a bit feverish the night before. She took a few aspirins and a tall glass of juice that Bruce had prepared for her along with devouring French Toast from a recipe which he stated he stole from Alfred. She could still picture the sugary breakfast on a square serving dish next to a bowl of fresh strawberries dipped in syrup and caked with butter.

Strands of her auburn hair twirled in the crisp wind as she wrapped her Navy blue scarf around her neck, feeling the cold chill of winter enter through the denim jeans. Her teeth chattered together.

Footsteps crunching on the blanket of ice drew her attention to the direction of the pathway entering the arched bridge. She spun in a 360 degree turn and coming closer - with his hair parted in a stylish business cut with wings of hair stick behind his ears - was Bruce Wayne dressed in a black Nike winter jacket. In his gloved hands were two Styrofoam cups steaming as he gave her a prideful grin which made his laugh lines more pronounced.

"You shouldn't have." She said playfully.

He looked straight into her eyes with tenderness. "Sorry it took so long," he confessed. "There was a line up." His words were slow as an expression of grimace formed in his eyes. The stab wound where Miranda... Talia stuck her dagger into his right side, near the small appendix, never healed. He still felt the throbbing and heat as he walked.

"I was starting to wonder..." Selina expressed, curving her lips.

"Worried?" He shot back, handing her the cup. "Just tell me if you like it?"

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I wanted to treat you on this cold night. Also I don't know what it is, but I was sort of have a craving this." He smirked. Years of being the Batman had necessitated in him keeping his body in healthy shape. Now that the mantle was behind him, it meant he could indulge in the more enticing things in life.

"You sure know how to spoil women."

Bruce shook his head. "Not really." he replied. "Just the one that I love." He said with a warm look.

Selina lifted her gaze and her crimson blades parted. "Mind telling me what this drink is?"

"Fine." He sighed. "Mexican Hot Chocolate with Dulce de Leche Cream." His creamy voice hinted a French accent. He flipped the top and took a slow sip.

She copied and sipped the winter drink and savored the sweetness of the ice cream as it dripped down her throat. She brushed her arm against him and leaned her body onto him. She touched the indents of his lips with a gloved hand, noticing that picky facial hair was growing. With a graceful gesture of her arm on his broad shoulders as her coffee milk chocolate irises matched the darkness in his somber eyes.

Selina nipped her bottom lip, pacing herself.

Bruce beamed at her with jovial excitement at the sheer joy of freedom they now had to experience. No more pressure or worries about saving lives in Gotham City. He was finally content with this life. She waited. "Don't leave a girl hanging."

He leaned forward, lips tasting the splendor of sugar as he tasted her. Then he went in deeper and tasted her lush lips. Sweet and tart on his tongue as her warm hot mouth heated his body. They became locked into a deep kiss as snow was falling harder, landing in their hair. They did it slow and relished the moment on this perfect night as distant sounds of the city echoed in the bleak air.

Selina pulled away, feeling a rush lightheartedness. She felt her forehead. Wordlessly, she narrowed a gaze at her stomach.

Bruce licked the bottom of his lip. His eyes became concerned with her complexion. Right away he observed the ashen color of her cheeks and winced. "You alright?" He was alert. He looked her over, seeing that her composure was distressed by an inward aggressor.

"Coming down with a flu?" He asked, removing his glove and touching her forehead. "You're hot."

"It took that long to figure out," she teased.

Bruce was serious. "You're burning up. Let's get you back to the apartment."

Selina shook her head, feeling the chills creeping onto her flesh. "I'm fine."

"No. You're not fine."

There was an oppressive silence between them. "Bruce, I'm fine. Maybe you're just overreacting." Her body began to produce a cold sweat. Bruce embraced his arm around her.

"Let go back to the apartment, Selina."

"No. I'm a tough girl. I can handle this." She snapped.

"Selina." His voice was a whisper. She steadied herself - concealing. "The night doesn't have to end. We can still make it worthwhile this evening."

"What did you have in mind?" Her fingers caressed his strong chin. "Hmmm..."

He clashed his lips together as she challenged him. "I'll leave that part up to you, Miss Kyle." His gloved hand grazed her cheek.

Selina smacked her lips together. "Careful what you wish for handsome..." she coaxed.

Bruce gestured a smile and took her by the hand. "I'm prepared for anything." Eyes were growing mischievous.

She snorted. "Sure you are, Wayne."

They started to walk down the pathway, boots dragging in the snow as they passed older couples bundled in layers of clothing who gave them a friendly wave. Bruce returned a wave and cast a delighted simper that turned into a comfortable grin as he squeezed Selina's hand.

* * *

The heat inside of the apartment was warm to her Selina's shaky body. She wore one of Bruce's shirts that smelt of his aroma as she curled under the covers. Her heart was thumping in her chest as realization dawned on her that she craved for human comfort.

Uncontainable emotions were raising as she dug her hand into the sheets, reminding her of a black silk lace gown that she recalled touching in a New York storefront window with heels to match. She shrugged nonchalantly and whispered to herself. "Can't have everything."

Bruce entered the bedroom - his thick bare chest glistening in the dim light of the lamp as it showed every detail of his bulky shaped form. Perfect indent of his chest pecs, torso lines layered with flesh and his rock hard six pack that the waist line of his sleep pants covered. Determination burned in his hazel eyes as he stood in the doorway with a cloth in his hand. His bangs dangled down his forehead, making him appear youthful.

He crawled onto the covers and sat in front of her. "This will help purge the fever."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Still so concerned about me? How can we change that?"

Bruce pursed his lips together. "Um..."

"Speechless and stunned at the same time." She teased. "So vulnerable." She pulled closer, brushing his bangs off and then pressed her lips onto his forehead.

"How about we take a hot shower?" He asked, feeling sweat drip down his cheeks.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"A hot steamy shower." He lifted his eye brows, challenging her. "If you're up to it?"

Selina backed away and yanked the shirt off her body. "I'm always up for nightly fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her in his arms and leisurely carried her into the bathroom.

He settled her on the counter of the sink and walked to the glass door of the shower. He turned the handles to the right temperature as his eyes were locked on her skin as she stripped her sleep pants off. Somehow he could still picture her dressed in that skin tight leather outfit with those goggles flipped out while sitting in the shadows - waiting for his arrival.

Steam was forming around him. "Ready?" He asked.

"If you insist," She dropped to her feet and moved to the shower as he followed, closing the glass door. Water poured onto their flesh as he grasped her head, tilting it back and kissed her aggressively as he panted and jerked his body. He pulled back to catch his breath and then drove right back in as he pinned her back agaisnt the tile wall, breasts smacking agaisnt his chest. She released a groaned and then dug her fingers into his back.

Bruce lightly kissed her and then pulled his head back, letting the warm water beat down as she placed a hand on his chest. She felt dizzy for a moment as his eyes flashed.

"Selina," he caught her.

"I don't know what's come over me , Bruce." Her voice weaken.

He looked at her with concern in his deep soulful eyes. Her skin tone had become a tint of greenish yellow. Vile was creeping up her throat. "What's wrong," He reacted as his hand gripped on her shoulder. Panic had entered his mind thinking that she had fallen ill.

"I need to..." She muttered, trying to act sheer. Her throat was trying to force the vile down. A hand covered her lips.

Bruce continued studying her expression. His hand ran down her back. Selina's head was swaying. She opened the glass door and bolted to the toilet. Flipping the seat up, she knelt down.

She expelled while sobbing. She coughed up yellowish vile that made her throat burn. Sweat was pouring out her - hair was becoming drenched with sweat mixed with access water from the shower.

Bruce stepped out of the shower and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead. "It's OK, I'm here."

Selina shook clenching her waist and bellowed. "What the hell is happening to me, Wayne!"

"I..." He was stricken speechless.

"Some detective," she mocked, sobbing, opening her mouth and expelling.

Bruce placed his wet hand on her stomach and noticed that it was bloated.

"What's happening?" he regarded carefully, looking at the distress.**  
**

* * *

Shortly after, wrapped up in a Victoria Secret robe, Selina had her head propped up against two pillows while leaning against the brass headboard. Her guard was up - unsure and self-contained with raging emotions forcing her to believe in aspects of different truths. There was slight discomfort in her abdomen that felt like stubborn pressure.

Her face expressed a momentary look of confusion. She exhaled in exhaustion.

Bruce sat on the floor at the foot of the their bed, knees curled to his chest as he remained silent. He was focused on her. Only her. Seeing the woman he loved in agony from an unknown illness made him search for the best possible answer his analytical mind could. He crawled towards her with caution as she looked at him with a heated gaze, studying the curvatures of his face. The dim light of the bedside lamp captured the darkness of his eyes as he moved closer, looking into her coffee-chocolate eyes, seeing the inner worry she was concealing.

Selina parted her lips. There was a strain in her voice as she tried to speak the words that edged against the walls of her clever mind.

He pulled closer to her and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't talk." He spoke gently as his eyes narrowed to her stomach.

She jerked her head. "Don't tell me what to do," there was a faint hiss. "I hate that." He leaned her body into his and she began to softly curse under her breath - showing no weakness. Proving to him that she was a fighter. His hands moved down her back slowly, feeling the warmth.

Bruce kissed her on the forehead as he spoke. "I'm calling the doctor's office in the morning. From there we'll figure out what is wrong with you, Selina." He whispered hoarsely as his arms wrapped around her.

Gently he laid her down to the open, folding off the covers and then he curled himself against her, feeling the comforting warmth of her body. She rested a hand to his jagged cheek and slightly smiled knowing that her body was secure.

His hand rubbed her stomach as he felt a pulse - almost like an imaginable faint little heart beat through her tight flesh. She didn't react to his touch. All she did was press her lips into his hot mouth and tried to forgot the strange feelings in her body.

Would they be prepared to accept the truth? That was question that entered her mind. Selina peered into his burning trusting eyes, seeing the calmness of his soul as if he was silently saying the answer without words.


	3. Chapter 3 : Discovering

**Chapter 3 : Discovering**

* * *

Scintilla of sunlight streamed through the curtains on a crisp morning as Selina rose from her stirred awake. The symptoms of stomach acid overflow from the night before was at ease as she moved to a painted oval wooden mirror, near the vanity by the grimy window. It had been a blissfully enduring night, curled up against the sizzling body of her lover.

Two things still lodged inside her body that she knew for sure wasn't a sudden burst of sickness that came from a random virus. She felt weary as her ankles throbbed and body temperature was unsettling. She mounted her bare feet on the wooden floor and gazed deeply at the visage of her alluring figure in the mirror. Putting one hand on her stomach and pacing her breath, the sounds of her blood pulsing was making her grow tense.

Quickly she pinched her cheeks - creating a rosy complexion to the apples of her ashen cheekbones. This morning everything felt different. She felt different on the inside. The alarming dread of going to the doctor made her worry as her eyes scanned her abdomen. Her breathing was growing rapid as an ache in her left side was driving itself into the hard muscle of her pelvic area. It was a usual menstruation ache that was a bit harsh for her body to handle.

Gushing vile was rising up her throat. A hand covered her crimson lips trying to gain control as the aftertaste of the dessert she shared with Bruce in the park hours before was coming back to haunt. "Dammit," A forceful curse came from her parted lips. She couldn't show weakness, not in front of the man that used to be Gotham's dark protector.

"Get a hold of yourself, Selina." She snarled looking at her reflection in the mirror. "There is nothing wrong with you."

The sound of footfalls drove her attention to the doorway of the bedroom where Bruce Wayne appeared wearing a white dress shirt - unbuttoned revealing his compacted chest muscles and well-sculpted torso that captured the morning sunlight into his fleshy glow. Her lips formed a pleasant smile as she surveyed his choice of fashion for the morning - a pair of faded jeans and white socks. His dark thick hair strands covered almost the full flesh of his ears. A few dangling strands hung down to his temples. She even looked at the freckles of his golden flesh.

She flourished the dashing former billionaire prince with a rosy smile.

Bruce stepped into the bedroom with two ceramic mugs of morning tea held firmly in his hands. "Morning beautiful," he grinned sheepishly waiting for her reaction as his eyes studied her pasty features. "How are you feeling?"

"Worried handsome?" she smiled, trying to keep the sickness at bay as he drew closer to her with a distraught look. "I've never seen you this concerned before. Not to worry, I'm a tough girl. I know how to handle my body."

Bruce settled the two mugs on the vanity and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Don't..." she shot back in a snappy tone.

"You're going to the clinic right after you drink your tea. No exceptions." he said authoritatively. His hand reached for the mug. "Here. Now drink up."

Selina narrowed her eyes at the green tinged liquid. "What is it?"

"Tea with leaves of peppermint seeped with a spoonful of honey. It helps your digestive system... in your case your upset stomach."

"And here I thought only your butler made the tea," she teased sharply.

Bruce looked taken aback. It had been eight months since he last seen Alfred outside the riverfront cafe in Florence; when he was still recovering from the enduring battle he faced with Bane and the League of Shadows. The memory of his fight with Alfred - about the truth that his loyal friend had kept from him for eight years about Rachel's true feelings - wallowed inside.

It hurt like hell; like someone had stuck a blade into his heart as he thought his world was destroyed as he heard those stinging word's Alfred's mouth produced. Never had he realized that the only woman that he could share his pain and desires with was standing right before him - grimacing as she swallowed the herbal tea.

"What's wrong..." he coaxed. "Too much to handle, Selina?"

Selina gave him an icy-feline glare - infused annoyance. "You could have warned me that it tastes like Gotham Bay." She looked at his mug. "I don't see you drinking your tea..."

He shrugged. "Mine's a ginger lemon mixture. It helps relax the mind and body in most stressful situations."

"What kind of stress are you talking up?"

"Well... when you live with a woman named Selina Kyle. Your body endures plenty of stress. Especially if she doesn't get her own way." He joked, sipping his herbal tea as the steamed entered his nostrils.

"Well you're not Mister Perfect, either." she retorted, slamming the mug on the vanity and storming to the bathroom. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to his chest. "Let go of me, Wayne!"

"Aw... did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Shut up." She pushed him to the ground as she fell onto his body and attacked his lips as her polished fingers clinged to his dress shirt and dug deeper into the cotton. He beamed, enjoying every moment of her pleasure and said between the favorable kisses. "The tea must of work."

"You wish," she moaned, reeling her chest upwards, running her finger tips off his pecks and then grazed his shapely shoulders. "What time is the doctor's appointment?" She dug her dainty fingers into the shirt and lowered it down to get a clear view of his shoulder. Her lips sucked the muscle as she devoured the sheer sugary texture of flesh.

"Noon," He replied in a rasp.

"Mmm... plenty of time."

His lips indulged her neck as his hands grabbed her thighs and began to ascend higher beneath the Victoria slip she wore. He pushed his lips to her mouth and kissed her blindly as she began to sweat. The urge to vomit was coming over her as she pulled away from his breath and crawled across the floor.

Selina turned and gave Bruce a blank look. "Bruce... I think I'm going to..." She could hear the rumbling in her stomach. She parted her mouth and released the yellowish vile onto the floor with tears of agony streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Selina," Bruce arose onto his knees and embraced his arms around her shivering body. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I don't need words of comfort!" She snarled, clenching her stomach as her eyes looked at the horrified thirty-eight year old whose blood was draining from his jagged edged cheeks. The vile was rising to a higher level. "I need to go to the bathroom." She fell faintly.

"Okay. Hold on." Bruce lifted her off the floor in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. "Listen to me... you're going to be fine." His heart was racing. He had never experienced this before with a loved one. A shroud of fear swept across his face as he used his foot to open the bathroom door and he moved rapidly to the toilet. He settled her down gently and then knelt down directly beside her.

Selina lowered her head as her brown eyes stared deeply into the toilet bowl. Her body swayed side to side as her lips parted and she spewed out unwanted chunks of stomach acid. "Why is this happening to me?" She screamed, allowing her voice to echo.

"This is not a part of a woman's monthly curse of cramps and bloating. This is something..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my..." She turned and looked at Bruce who looked petrified. "I didn't have my... I'm five days late..." Realization dawned on her.

"Late... late for what?" Bruce questioned in a shaky tone.

"You know damn well what, world's greatest detective!" She shrieked as her body jerked. She was ready to give him a quick slug in his bewildered eyes to make him understand the truth of the situation.

"Selina," Bruce spoke softly as his hand slid down on her back. She turned and dug her face into his chest. "Calm down. We'll figure this out..." He was out of answers.

"Figure out what!" She blared incredulously. "You really are as blind as a bat." She arose from the floor and stormed out of the bathroom. She dove into the covers and screamed at the top of her lungs. Bruce followed her out and sat at the edge of the bed with a soulful look as he listened to her sob.

"Selina-" He was lost with words.

"Just go away!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just want to be alone."

He gulped down, feeling utterly lost in the moment. His Adams apple lifted a few inches as he swallowed, straightening his poise to a serious posture, listening to the woman he was in love with pour out unwanted fears of showing him that she was scared. "Don't be afraid," He formed a plain smile of encouragement. "I'm sure that everything will be fine. I need you to trust me, Selina Kyle." His lips pursed as he spoke, staring at her quaking body.

Selina lifted herself from the drenched covers and looked over her shoulder. She nodded, looking in his dashing chasms of hazel. "Alright, handsome..."

"Okay." He returned. "Now get dressed."

She arose from the bed and moved to their closet. "You asked."

* * *

Bruce shifted nervously into the plastic chair of the walk in-clinic as his attentive eyes scanned the piles of parenting magazines. He was inwardly spaced out as the sound of a baby crying drove his attention to a young raven haired mother making cooing sounds to a two-month old baby in a plastic carrier. He could barely hear the bubbly receptionist calling out the next patient's name.

"Focus," he said under his breath as the overwhelming urge to scream was rattling in his throat. "She's going to be alright." He started to reflect on events of the previous night in his discerning mind. "Morning sickness, moods swings and a swollen stomach." He lowered his head as his strong hands covered his face, sweat was producing under his arms.

'Missed period." His eyes widen as the alarming truth was pounding in his head not realizing that the brassy brunette he was in love with was standing in the doorway with a flicker of animosity across her face. Her deep brown eyes glared him down, making him shudder as he could see her countenance change.

"Are you coming," she leaned her body against the door frame as Bruce quickly arose and gave her a blank stare as his upper lip quirked.

"How did everything go," he asked softly.

"Let's just say, I've survived worse." She answered with a chaffing tone. He noticed that her hand was resting on his stomach. "The doctor wants both of us in there."

Those words sent shivers down his spine as he advanced closer to the hot-blooded woman that gave him a scornful glare. He gulped down and followed her to the first room labeled "one." Posters of children were on the white eggshell walls and a weighing scale used for determining an infant's weight was on the counter near the medical table. His mind was racing and his heart beating rapidly as Selina pulled him to the chair and sat him down. Everything was flashing before his eyes; waves of memory lane had struck him hard as he felt a sudden fever arising.

Images of his whole life flickered from the moment he first saw his mother and father in the regency room, their murder in Crime Alley, embracing his fear of bats and choosing his everlasting symbol. Saving Gotham by the League of Shadows, matching the uncompromising wits with the debased mind of the Joker. Getting shot in the side by Harvey Dent and then becoming an outcast; the scapegoat so that Gotham could have eight years of peacetime.

The odd flashbacks of meeting this alluring woman who stole his mother's pearl necklace and gave them the motive to live again. And how she betrayed him so that the masked terrorist known as Bane wouldn't snare her life and so he could send him to the pit - Hell on Earth.

Everything from the moment Selina kissed him on the lips before he flew the bomb out of the city made him realize that time was going by fast. He was already thirty-eight years old soon to be thirty-nine and he was in this clinic waiting for the truth that would lead him into the next chapter of his life. A role that he would have never thought he could ever grasp.

Bruce glanced side-ways at Selina who was trembling as she kept her eyes down to floor. His hand tentatively reached out to grasp hers knowing that she was feeling ten times more frightened than he was experiencing.

"I guess we're both suckers, handsome." Her crimson blades manged to expel.

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek and brushed the strand off her flawless flesh. "We're in this together, Lina." he spoke lightly as he leaned forward, looking into the pools of her teary eyes. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you." He kissed gently on the forehead. "I promise you, Selina Kyle - I will never leave your side."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, handsome." She retorted, feeling the unsettling stomach acid brewing inside. "Are we ready for this, Bruce? We've only been together for almost year. I'm not sure if I can handle the fact of having..." She swallowed her words. "All this is happening too fast. I still want to have a few thrills in life before I decide to settle down and start a family." She tried to hold back her tears. "I'm not even a good person."

"Yes you are," He rasped. "There is more to you than all of this, Selina Kyle." He confessed. "And I l..."

Then the door opened, and a young short haired Doctor stepped into the small room with a folder in her olive skinned hand. Both lovers turned their attention to her presence as she beamed a welcoming smile, looking at a rosy faced Bruce Wayne. "Hello there, she smiled. "I'm Doctor Maria Jaden."

Bruce returned with a short hand as he held Selina's sweaty hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor," he was pleasant as his lips quivered.

Doctor Jaden shook her head with a slight jovial smile. "Don't worry, you're not the first couple that are a little shaken up by all of this." She rolled out her small stool and sat down scanning through the test results. "Sugar levels are normal, blood pressure is normal so there's nothing to worry about," she looked directly into Selina's worried eyes. "You're going to a very healthy..." She bit her tongue thinking that it was too soon to give the concerned couple the news.

Bruce breathed out a sigh of relief and gave Selina an affectionate squeeze.

"I have some news to tell you about your other tests." There was a pause as her olive-green hues looked at the wide-eyed couple. She looked at the document and smiled.."Congratulations. It's a positive. You're in your first trimester."

Selina's jaw dropped as she felt a dizzy spell brewing; her icy heart seemed to be melting at the confirmation that she was going to be a mother. A parent to a precious life that shared half of Bruce Wayne and half of her. She turned and looked at the retired billionaire playboy. His face appeared to be crestfallen but then his ginger-emerald eyes grew in softer pools as his face produced a content glow.

The edges of his m shaped wavy lips quirked up a tiny smile, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he gave his famous honest smile. Tears were streaming down his razor edged cheek bones as he finally got his reward for dedicating his body and soul to the people of Gotham. Never once committing a selfish act with his own power to become a glorified hero. He was finally going to have something that seemed to be lost forever to him.

He was going to have a family again.

Doctor Jaden arose. "I will see you back in three weeks for further blood tests and to make an arrangement for the ultrasound." She nodded with a feathery smile and left the couple alone in the room.

Bruce suddenly touched Selina's stomach. "Selina?" he was rendered breathless as he was trying not to smile but a fatherly grin formed across his face. He looked ecstatic knowing that underneath her moon-creamed flesh was another life growing inside. He glanced at her terrified features. 'It's going to be alright. We're in this together. We're going to be parents... we're having a baby." All the wounds of his heart had become mended as he kept his hand gently on her stomach. "Our baby."

"Our baby..." she repeated thinking about the trials of the pregnancy. The weight gain, back aches and food cravings. "I wasn't expecting this, Bruce. I'm not sure if we're even ready to take the next step. It's all moving fast. Too fast." She arose from the chair and walked to the door. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, slamming her into his heated body.

She slammed her eyes shut and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat. A soft sound that gave her hope that maybe she could take on the role of being a mother. The dreaded fear dissolved into her thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him closely.

"We're survivors, Selina." Bruce spoke softly as he rocked her body, feeling excited for the challenges ahead and also scared knowing that this was a big responsibility. He was going to need help. There was only one person that he trusted to take care of his soon to be family. He pulled her head back and kissed her gently on the lips as one hand moved down to her belly. "I love you, Selina Kyle."

She smiled. "I love you, Bruce." She kissed him back and then pulled away. "This place is dead. Let's go home."

"Yeah." He turned the doorknob and walked out into the hall holding her hand as his eyes kept gazing at her belly. He was beaming. He couldn't help it. This was his reward knowing that his child... she was carrying his child that would share some of his parents traits inside her shell; knowing that he will have to protect Selina and face the storms that were waiting for them.

* * *

{Iași, Romania}

Dressed in a silk black long sleeved dress, dark chocolate hair trimmed to a wavy neck length style revealing a feathered look as the side locks were parted, sending curls down the sculpt of her cheek; the demoness sat near the arched window of her sanctuary. Her flawless cream porcelain features glistened in the moonlight as her sapphire blue eyes gazed at the shadows.

Her feet were bare, showing off her sleek thigh muscles as she curled against the wall near a book shelf and flipped through an ancient text. She looked around the vast space, her mind racing as her hand reached for the dagger resting on the desk. Crimson stains of blood were still on the blade.

"I can't forgive myself until the blood of the betrayer seeps out of his flesh as the blade digs deeper into his bones." She muttered spitefully, shifting her eyes at a younger woman dressed in the same attire; auburn hair tightly done into a thick braid and unsteady steel-grey eyes.

"I received news that the betrayer's love is with child. His flesh and blood, Talia."

"Love is such a strong word to throw around, Aaronia. My heart only bleeds for the satisfaction of his soul fading into the night. That would the greatest honor we'll receive and maybe I will finally be at peace. For vengeance comes in many forms and I will honor our father's work by taking the one thing that is most precious to Bruce Wayne." Her rose fleshed lips formed a devilishly sneer.

"His reward for ruining our conquest of justice will be watching his child become heir of the League of Shadows."

Talia flicked the dagger into the air. "That will be blade that cuts the deepest." She spoke in bitterness. "How many months is Selina Kyle?"

"First trimester." Aaronia answered. "Wayne and Kyle just found out the news yesterday at a walk-in clinic. I will get further details in the coming months."

"Let Bruce have a few months." Talia replied coldly. "Once the carrier reaches the seventh month, then our plan for the deliverance of justice will be birthed."


	4. Chapter 4 : Evenings, Mornings

**{Chapter 4 : Evenings, Mornings }**

* * *

The warmth of his hand covered her eyes as her lashes fluttered against his smooth palm. Selina felt his dove-like touch wrapped around her bloated stomach. Her swollen ankles throbbed as her bare feet dragged her towards the steamy tranquil bathwater.

Selina felt the coolness of the tile floor press through the flesh between her toes. "You sure know how to spoil a mother-to-be?" she lightly teased. "Bringing her to the one place where she spends most of her mornings spewing out Italian entrees." Her crimson lips tightened. "You shouldn't have..."

"I think there's more to this surprise than you know," She listened to his creamy voice rattle within her ears. "Ready?"

Her coffee-colored eyes flickered as his hand slowly moved away. Her lips parted, displaying bewilderment as she stared at the surprise he had prepared while she was curled under the covers for the early hours of the evening.

She had sampled the spoils of the living in the world of the rich during her old heists. It was nothing to her, just a tasteless dream of greed. Gazing at the gift the self-sacrificing former Dark Knight and billionaire playboy created made a rare smile creep over her ashen features.

Rose petals were trapped in the walls of lavender scented bubbles, lit candles encircled the porcelain rim of the oval shaped tub. A silver tray with scarlet fabric was mounted on a side table with assortments of chocolate truffles: Dark chocolate, Cafe Hazelnut, lemon, raspberry milk, mint chocolate and ginger bread.

"I have to admit that you're not a woman to easily please," Bruce broke through the silence between them. Selina twisted her body around and looked into his dovey emerald-gray hues.

She lifted her gaze and surveyed his body. She wasn't the only one enduring bodily changes. Bruce had a vigorous glow beaming off his amber toned flesh that made the freckles of his arms became noticeable. His six back abdomen that used to show through the layered plates of Kevlar was the biggest transformation. Some definition was still visible but most of this compacted muscles were replaced with bulk. His chiseled chin was rounder, cut stone cheeks fuller and wavy lips content.

During the past month, Bruce had shown less concern about his own vanity; all that mattered to him was keeping the woman carrying his child happy. He ate her left overs, milkshakes and yogurt. The favorable indulge of taste he enjoyed was every kind of chocolate and cream cheese bagels.

Selina smirked and wrapped her arms around his chest. Bruce soft lips kissed feathery down the side of her neck as one hand stroked the bare curves of her back, and the other was gently rubbing on her stomach.

Bruce enveloped her lips and pulled away. He shifted his eyes to the waiting bath. "There's room for two in there," He pointed out with hunger in his eyes.

Selina smirked and gestured to her stomach. "You mean three?"

He narrowed a warmhearted gaze to her baby bump. "Right," He answered, stripping off his sleep pants. He quickly moved to the edge of the tub, placing both feet in the heated water as she peered at his naked scarred body and perfectly sculpted ass.

"Damn," she freely released. "You're sexy."

Bruce widely grinned as he sank lower into the sanctuary of bubbles. The tips of his darken hair became drenched as he breathed in the scent of lavender that burned his nostrils. After a few coughs of allowing the strong fragrance to cloud in his throat, he turned his head and looked at her creamed naked form.

Selina slowly lowered herself into the water, feeling uncomfortable with the tightness of her stomach. She grimaced with inward displeasure to the fact that she couldn't curl her sleek body against him. Now that she was carrying their growing baby, adjustments had to be made.

He observed her bitter look. "Is everything alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. His legs widely spread apart on the sides of the tub giving her more room to relax.

Selina deeply inhaled and gave him two words. "I'm adaptable."

Bruce reeled himself up and enveloped her body with his arms. He pulled her down slowly, allowing the pressure of her body to rub against his chest and abdomen. He turned her slightly to the edge, being cautious of any sudden movement of his that would affect her body. Her hair became drenched as he opened his drove his lips into her opened mouth and kissed her with passion. Both of their eyes were sealed and their hands grasping their glazed backs.

He kissed her harder, making his arrow sloped nose ram into her cheek as he could feel the pressure of the fleshy bump that concealed their offspring brushing against him.

"Bruce," she murmured, feeling a craving surge on her taste buds.

"Mmm..." he said in a hazy tone as they pulled apart to catch a breath.

Selina gritted her teeth, trying to suppress the feeling of biting into something fattening and sugary. She let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bruce joked.

"Our baby has a sweet tooth," She replied, eying the tray of chocolates. Bruce reached over to the tray and grabbed two ginger bread covered truffles. He slid one into her mouth and the other truffle into his mouth.

Bruce swallowed the sweet expensive delight and then his lips started to devour her, sucking the droplets of water down her neck, a faint groan of satisfaction escaped from her mouth as he touched the curve of her shoulder. They rocked into the dissolving bubbles as she matched the rhythm, tasting his tongue in her mouth.

"I guess, I wasn't the only one who had a craving?" She muttered, backing her lips away and pacing her breaths while watching his lips stretch into a grin.

* * *

{Moscow, Russia}

The tarnished sunlight mirrored into the wispy clouds, black velvet rubbed against the glass door. Cold blue eyes shifted to the bulky figure leaning his frame against the ledge peering down at the dance floor.

"How the high and mighty subdue their ideals by gorging over their wealth; without a care in the world about the impoverished that crave for the taste of the over-classes' avarice."

The dark haired man turned, intrigued by the woman's presence as her fancy black dress sculpted her ravishing body.

"My employer said that you were interested in my talents, Miss..."

"Even before your employer owned his uninhabited island, my name was forged on the lips of my mother before she was killed. Only the survivors of my family know my true identity that I have masked for years."

"A woman of shadow - hardly a threat to the skills that I carry. I sense this is not a social visit, it's about a past transgressor that has betrayed the ideals that you wish to carry out into this world."

"Clever minds do not last long in my presence." She slowly warned, opening up her handbag and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "What I am about to reveal must remain concealed until the hour that is printed on this paper." She handed it to him. "You see there are many ways to restore the balance in this world. I cannot do that until the betrayer of my family is terminated." Her words were cold. "You see, old wounds never heal; the pain always comes back to take control of what was lost."

The woman backed away, turning to leave. "Half of your fortune will be sent to your secured account at midnight, tonight. The other half will be waiting once the task is finished and the blood is on your hands." She lightly smiled. "Have a good evening. It is a pleasure working with you, Mister Knyazev."

* * *

The early morning breeze blew lightly into the bedroom of their holiday apartment that overlooked the Arno river in the Oltrarno Distract of Florence, Italy. The lemon cream walls captured the hues of sunlight. The calm air moved the linen canopy of the iron wired Queen-sized bed with red roses stuck in every corner of the frame.

Selina found herself fully awakened from a dreamless sleep by the movement rumbling inside her womb. She placed her hand gently on the bump covered by a silver laced slip. "Good morning, my precious." She whispered faintly to her growing baby.

Shifting her prominent coffee-milk chocolate eyes to a slumbering Bruce Wayne, his head dug deep into the cotton pillow. Streaks of gray gleamed in the glow of the morning as his lips were clasped, one hand was beneath her pillow and his other laid flat on the top blanket.

She rolled onto her side and brushed the strands off dark hair off his forehead. He responded to her touch.

"What time is it ?" He murmured in a daze.

"Time to get your ass out of bed." She answered in a teasing gesture, making her fingers thread into the long hair that was streaming down to the center of his neck.

Bruce yawned. "Bats are nocturnal," he found himself rephrasing.

"Bats maybe, handsome, but your baby thinks otherwise." She pointed out sharply.

His head slowly arose from the pillow. His hazy eyes flickered as his bangs touched the creases. He gave a sharp glare of irritation from being awoken from his peaceful slumber. "What's wrong?" he plainly asked with a slight slur; his mouth widen to release another tiring yawn.

She smiled and threw a red cushioned pillow at his back. "I can't let you have all the fun, Wayne."

Bruce looked at her over his shoulder. "Fun, huh?" he grinned, bringing his body closer to hers. He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. His hands cradled her face as they interlocked. He felt her leg wrap around his own while the feverish heat from her mouth filtered his lungs, her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

He grimaced, feeling the scorch of pain in his scarred tissue.

Selina pulled back. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"No. Old battle wounds coming back to haunt me." He rasped in her ear. The pain still lingered from all the street battles, rolling on car hoods while in flames, crashing through glass windows, getting stabbed by the Joker's switchblade, and shot at a dozens of times. Busting his knee from taking the fall with Harvey Dent, getting his back broken by Bane and thrown into hell on earth and finally getting a slow knife in his side as he listened to the venom drip from Talia's lips.

"If you're expecting me to feel sorry for you ..." she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not ," he interrupted. "It wouldn't suit you." He arose and pulled the covers off his waist . Then he felt her lips roam softly on the curves of his shapely shoulders. She was doing something that he had never experienced before in his life - mending the wounds with her love. Her crimson blades lowered to the scarred planes of his back. She kissed the noticeable reminders of those enduring long nights. She even kissed the numerous amounts of freckles on his shoulder blades.

"I'm supposed to the one that takes care of you," He licked the sweat off of his bottom lip.

"Shut up." She hissed. "You need this." Her hands dragged him to the pool of sheets, pinning him to a defenseless position as she locked her thighs into his hips and lowered her head. Mass of dark auburn hair covered his chest as she pressed her lips hard onto the reddish line across his pecks.

"I love you so much," In saying that, he kissed her once more before untangling himself from the drenched covers. He listened to her stomach rumble, placing his bare feet on the floor, stretched and then pulled on a pair of boxers before cantering to the doorway.

"Going so soon, handsome," she purred. "And we were just getting started."

Bruce returned like a slight smile. "I won't be long." He ventured out of the bedroom down the narrow hall. He stepped into the kitchen and looked at the cupboards, mixing bowls and ripe bananas. Slicking his strands back, he sighed. "Alfred,"

"Now don't tell me that you only cook French toast and peanut sandwiches." Selina teased, leaning her covered frame against the wall near the fridge. "How will we survive?"

He furrowed his brows. "Let's just get dressed and go out to eat."

"For the baby's sake, I will accept that offer." She answered. "Because your talents are not in home cooking." She felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Selina," he glided directly to her. "You alright?"

She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm an emotional **." Her eyes slammed shut. "A fat cow that can't even fit into leather." She stormed down the hall and shut the bathroom door.

Bruce followed the aura of her aggression and knocked gently on the door. "Selina,"

"I don't want your pity, Wayne." She hissed bitterly as she looked at her baby bump. "I just want to be left alone."

Bruce opened the door and shook his head. "Not going to happen, Selina Kyle." His eyes narrowed slightly. "You still look beautiful to me."

"I'm sure that will change soon." She clenched her jaw.

"Why?" He crossed his arms. "What difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference." She rolled her eyes. "Soon I won't be able to fit through the bedroom door." He gingerly moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him.

"I have to admit one thing."

Selina lifted her gaze to the ceiling. "Here we go..."

"You're getting more and more beautiful each time I look at you, Selina." He rubbed his thumb along the tip of her chin. "We're going to get through this. I need you to stay positive and let me take care of everything." His hand brushed her cheek. "I just hope thing..."

"What?"

"That if we have a daughter, she will be as beautiful as the woman that I love, who is standing here with me."

She smiled. "I love you, Bruce." She kissed him feverishly on the lips like the time they kissed before he flew the bomb out of Gotham City. It was a kiss that meant something to both of them; that hope is always waiting when you step out of the darkness and finally embrace the light.


	5. Chapter 5 : Heartbeat

**{Chapter 5 : Heartbeat}  
**

* * *

The warm early morning breeze filtered through the bedroom's balcony doorway as protective hazel eyes watched over the peaceful form of Selina, who was was wrapped in a deep dreamless sleep. The covers were thrown to the side as he gazed at her thickening waist and inhaled the scent of salt water from the Arno river.

Bruce pulled off his black shirt revealing his hardened torso and sculpted abdomen. It was in the same shape from when he returned to Gotham and embraced his worst fear. He had put on a few pounds of weight lately as he indulged in desserts and Italian cuisines - dishes he refused himself back when his physique was used as a weapon against injustice. Despite being retired from the cape and cowl, Bruce made a promise that he was not going to be an out-shape dad like the ones he'd see with their families in the restaurants and when observing the riverfront.

He tossed the shirt to a chair, wearing Nike jogging pants as he took a large gulp of his natural blended power-shake - that contained mixtures of exotic fruit - and drained the glass.

He placed his feet together then crashed to the floor starting his plyometric exercises to build power in his muscles, speed, improve his coordination and agility. He placed his hands to the sides to support his weight, and pushed himself up with enough in his arms and exploded with his hands and then clapped them together in the middle of his torso, quickly putting his hands out to catch himself before crashing on the floor.

He exhaled feeling the raw power burn in his chest , triceps and Anterior Deltoids.

After three reps of his plyometric floor workout, Bruce arose from the floor and stretched. Lines of sweat streamed down the muscle planes of his back, glazed every freckle that was visible on his glistening flesh. He looked over his shoulder at Selina and then continued his routine. He straightened his back, feet together, fell face down as his lips parted releasing breath. He started his dizzily pushups, two per second without missing a beat .

He felt the warm rays of sunlight on his bare flesh, he was determined to finish his morning routine before Selina awoke. He knew that she was never much of a morning person, a common trait both shared, and he already had prepared breakfast that he had placed on a tray set in the middle of a dinning table on the balcony.

For the last few weeks, Bruce had been planning out the diet plan and workout plan to keep Selina healthy and happy during her pregnancy. Today he was feeling flutters in his stomach - today he was finally going to see the precious life that Selina's womb concealed.

He arose off the floor and crawled onto the bed to her slumbering form. His soft lips kissed tenderly down the side of her neck and slowly moved down to the grooves of her collarbone. His warm fingers lightly swept over her slightly rounded belly.

Selina opened her eyes as she felt his hands move down the curves of hips.

"A girl can get used to waking up like this," She said blissfully, her coffee hues gazed calmly at Bruce as he was on his knees, hands moving down her sleek legs. Sunlight captured the darken strands of his wavy locks, and his golden flesh gleamed rich as honey. She watched the sweat roll over the notches of his torso.

"How are you feeling ?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, handsome. I'm a tough girl." She affirmed.

He leaned his lips closer to hers, his hands cradled around her face and his lips crashed on impact. He shifted his body to her right side - carefully making sure he wouldn't rub onto her baby bump - and turned her over, pressing her against his body as his arms enveloped her. Both of them kissed feverishly.

They broke apart at the sound of Selina's stomach growling. "I've never eaten this much in my life." She released a remorseful hiss. "My body's betraying me... not to mention that I'm an emotional wreck."

Bruce cupped her chin with his hand. "You look beautiful this morning,'" She noticed a tiny smile cross his lips. He lowered his head and pressed his lips into the center of her breasts.

"Beautiful," she stormed. "I gained 12 pounds in the week. Thanks to your style of cuisine. I crave things that I hated as a child." She slammed her back against the pillow. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Sorry, Miss Kyle." Bruce rasped. "We have an appointment to keep ."

She flashed her eyes. "The ultrasound." She muttered. "Today we get to see our little troublemaker." She placed her hand on her stomach as his hand overlapped above hers.

"We've got a few hours before we leave, I prepared some breakfast ."

"Breakfast?" Selina was amazed. "Since when are you the morning patrol?"

"Since the woman I love is carrying our child." Bruce replied. He got onto his feet. "Come on, you need some fresh air."

"Don't tell me what to do, Wayne!" She snarled. "I know what my body needs."

Bruce didn't flinched at her tone. He folded his arms and stared her down with his intense hazel eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give the Batglare. It doesn't work on this woman," she grinned with pride. "Besides, you were never intimating behind the cowl... I have to admit you were damn sexy in that Kevlar."

He smirked. "So you had fantasies about me wearing the Batsuit ?"

She reeled up and stood on her feet, moving towards him, swaying her hips as she gave off a seductive posture. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

Bruce crashed his body into hers and wrapped his strong arms gently around her distinctly round waist . "I thought you said once that dreams were for suckers?" He whispered as his lips drew closer.

"Then I guess we're both saps, handsome." She empowered her lips over his mouth and both of them fell into a deep savory kiss.

* * *

After a few hours and a quick lunch at a local villa restaurant, Selina and Bruce were walking into the obstetrics and gynecology (OB/GYN) office located near the northside of the river front district. Both of them were feverishly excited to see the images of their 12 week old baby on the screen but kept reserved as they waited for the foggy glass window to slide open at the receptionist desk in the waiting room.

Selina's coffee-colored eyes shifted around the room, inwardly noting the dark haired women sitting in the plastic chairs with their spouses holding their hands as the large baby bump was the sign of their final stage of their pregnancies. A young woman looked worn out and appeared to be roughly around 200 pounds from overeating, the other was calm and natural. Her grey streaked raven hair was tied in a bun and her skin was glowing with radiance, she looked happy and well kept as Selina noticed that her husband had a Rolex around his wrist.

"Damn," Selina thought as her eyes narrowed to her stomach where her hand gently rubbed the expanding baby bump. She never thought she would feel this happy in her life. She was told in the past by correctional officers that her awaiting future was going to have a grim result because of her reckless attitude. Her lips formed a slight grin as she thought how a life's journey could take you anywhere. She never thought she was capable of falling in love with a man that she cherished as she did the diamonds and gold, and let alone carry a child that was either going to be an intelligent and caring little boy sharing the same traits of his father, or an adventurous and daring little girl that should enjoy life to the fullest.

Bruce's voice broke through her pool of thoughts. "You alright?" he asked in a quite voice with a hint of a rasp.

She nodded. "Yeah."

His deep hazel eyes surveyed the facade of her face. "No, something is on your mind. I know that look too well." He looked at two empty chairs. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Maybe you do, but I think I'm going to stand and wait." Selina said as her stomach churned.

A young nurse with glasses entered the waiting room and looked directly at her with bright blue eyes. She called them to the back and led them to a dark room with a white paper gown waiting on the exam table.

"Put on the gown and lie down on the table please." The nurse instructed as she then looked at Bruce. "You want to stay with her?"

Bruce nodded with a protective gaze directed to Selina. " We're in this together... I'm her partner."

The nurse arched an eyebrow. "I've been working here for almost three years and I have never heard a man say those words." She smiled. "Doctor Rose should be in in a few minutes for the screening."

Selina waited for the nurse to close the door and then she started stripping off her clothing while Bruce leaned his body against the wall, observing her stomach. She had gained at least ten pounds but she was still beautiful and sexy in his eyes. She pulled on the gown and laid on the table.

He sat down right beside her and brushed the hair off her face. "Is everything alright?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. "Nothing I can't handle." She answered. "What about you?"

"I have to admit that I am a little nervous." Bruce said. " We're actually going to see our baby for the first time." He was beaming with excitement in his eyes. A young, trim, attractive brunette entered wearing light framed glasses and looking energized. Her steel blue eyes were caring and somewhat intense, her cheeks were sharp. Her smile was welcoming to Bruce and Selina.

"You two ready to begin, yes? Ready to see your baby for the first time?"

Selina responded with a quick nod as Doctor Rose began the physical exam - checking her blood pressure, heart rate and breathing. Then she measured her abdomen and wrote down the measurements on her clipboard, she felt the excitement rising from the couple.

Selina glanced at Bruce. From all the sleepless nights of feeling terrified and having doubts of rising a child, she never felt joyful as the doctors slapped on the blue colored gel over her round stomach and prepared the ultrasound equipment. Bruce gave Selina a trusting smile and held her hand.

His heart was becoming more openly content about his soon to be child. He had fears for both Selina and the baby; both of them were his life now. He knew that he had to become their watchful protector and be there when Selina needed him just how he committed himself to Gotham. Everything was different now, he no longer thought about jumping off rooftops and hanging scum bags upside down. All that was on his mind was the precious life in Selina's womb. A new chapter of his life's story.

Bruce stared at the screen monitor next to the table and looked at the electronic wand that was circling around Selina's lower abdomen. Foggy unclear images flashed on the LD screen for a few minutes as Doctor Rose was searching for the small nook that sheltered the baby.

Bruce's eyes were glued to the screen just how he used to gaze at the security footage in the Batcave. His eyes never blinked as images of a small body the size of a lime appeared on the screen, and then a perfectly rounded head. The baby was moving as the doctor moved the wand around. This was the first time Bruce and Selina caught a glimpse of the baby as the wand shifted a little to give them a perfect outline of the small body. The eyes were fully formed and the hands and feet were twitching.

"Okay... during the twelves weeks the baby's eyes are fully open, eyelids form later. External ears are fully formed as you see." She pointed to the screen. "Bones begin to harden. The baby is always moving, but you won't feel the kicks until later on."

Selina turned her gaze to Bruce. Her lips parted. "If the baby is like Daddy over here... I think kicking will be an issue." She teased.

Bruce kept his eyes locked to the screen as he looked at his three month old child's spine. The wand moved down showing the grooves of the tiny spine and then slowly went up to reveal the skull. The doctor prepared more instruments, and then brought it to the chest area of the baby.

"Ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Doctor Rose asked with a smile as she pressed the button and then a swishing, sloshing sound broke through the silence of the room. Bruce and Selina listened to the wonderful rhythmical sound that engulfed their ears.

A heartbeat.

A few minutes afterwards, the doctor gave them some space and left the room. Bruce leaned over and gave Selina a light kiss on the lips as she felt his warm tears drop to her cheek as he whispered three simple words to her.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6 : Old Friends

**{Chapter 6 : Old Friends}  
**

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping off the decadent breakfast of strawberry crapes and fresh orange juice, Selina walked out onto the bedroom's balcony window cradling her growing belly. Her hands touched the cement banister. There were so maybe questions. Too many. But one above all - was her baby going to be a girl with Bruce's soft hazel eyes, or a boy with his strong heart?

Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was a reminder that she just awoke from a deep sleep without dirt covering her body; that she survived the night with his strong arms shielding her body. She was thinking again of his piercing gaze of hazel that always saw right through her stricken frame. She realized that those pair of eyes were also looking older as wrinkles formed around the almond shapes. They were the wise eyes of a man that endured the hardships of life in Gotham City... That chapter seemed like eternity while her eyes captured the scenery of the Italian riverfront.

She scoffed at the dingy memories of a grimy island of corruption and greed. She held no interest in returning to that city. For once in her life she felt freedom of not being hunted down and marked as a thief in the night. She was given a chance to break the chains that were holding her down. The burdens of grasping a better life away from her demons.

For once in her life, stealing spoils of gold, diamonds and elegant jewels was over. She gave up the life just like the domino mask she'd wore like a deadly creature as she plundered penthouses and vaults. Bruce Wayne gave her a chance at having a new life. A new interlude as he stole her heart, when his soft lips pressed against hers, and kept the key in his own fierce grasp.

She looked down at the baby bump and smiled as she realized that the little life growing inside her womb was her treasure that she would guard with her life and defend with all her strength.

"How are you feeling?" A deep voice asked from behind. "Do you need anything?"

Selina turned and saw Bruce dressed in an unbuttoned white dress-shirt and jeans with a pair aviator sunglasses resting on his thick hair. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

His hazel eyes were dazzling in the hot afternoon sun as she narrowed her own at the lines of sweat seeping down the indents of his abdomen. She licked her lips slowly as a satisfied grin followed, and then she felt the heaviness of the baby weight and she scowled feeling insecure of her body's appearance.

Bruce moved closer and rubbed her upper arms. "Selina, is everything alright?"

"Fine. Never been better." She shot back.

He shook his head. "I know that look, Selina... you're upset."

She half-rolled her eyes trying to avoid the heated glare of the sexy thirty-nine year old standing a few inches away from her broiling body. "Why would I upset? It's just the high-level hormones kicking in, and the baby is starting to do roundhouse kicks."

Bruce smiled and his eyes became crisp. "You felt the kicks?" he asked arching his eyebrows.

Selina nodded and lifted up her shirt showing her glowing flesh as his fingertips roamed down to her belly and he placed his palm flat against her flesh. At first he felt nothing, so he crouched on his knees and leaned his ear to the stomach and listened to the sounds of her breath. He then felt the movement of his child.

She looked down at him and grinned.

He smiled and kissed her stomach while whispering in a soothing voice to his son or daughter. "You're going to be brawler like Bat..." He lifted his gaze and looked into her loving brown eyes as tears hung in the corners of his own.

Bruce straightened and slid his hand down her cheek keeping his eyes locked into her teary gaze. There was no more resistance of her emotions; the guarded up walls were crumbling down. He still saw the fierce 'Catwoman' in her eyes - no longer the malevolence, stubbornness and the seducer. Only the daring and strong woman that wore skintight leather and smacked her heels on the concrete jungle of Gotham.

Selina felt her own set of tears pouring down as they both shared this cherished moment.

"Don't tell me that you're becoming an emotional wreck ... whatever would we do?"

Bruce smirked making his laugh lines become more pronounced in the sunlight. "Let's just keep this between us. You wouldn't want to ruin my billionaire-playboy reputation."

She grinned blissfully. "Your reputation was ruined the second you unzipped your pants, playboy."

He considered that response evenly and then smiled down at her, "Good."

"Good?" she arched her left eyebrow.

"I needed a little action to toughen my bad boy image. Good girls always go for the bad boys don't they?"

Selina shrugged her shoulders and parted her lips. "I'm not a good girl." she answered. "I didn't live a sheltered life." Her brown eyes looked down at the sweat sizzling on his flesh.

Bruce expressed a serious look as he brushed the dark strands off her forehead,"I prefer the bad girls. A lot more fun and dangerous."

"You forgot sexy?" She shot back.

"Right." Bruce smiled flashing her his sharpened top canines. "Sexy. Bad ass sexy."

"Even if I'm a fat cow?" Her lips formed a scowl.

He pulled her closer into his arms and grinned as his soft lips kissed her lightly on the her plump crimson blades. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're growing more beautiful to me every day, Selina, because you're carrying our child."

"You're a father to be. You're supposed to think that Wayne," she muttered as he turned her around into the direction of the river and wrapped his hands around her waist. He gently rocked her against him.

"Is this really bothering you, Selina?" He asked kissing the side of her neck. She shrugged feeling the smoothness of his lips suckle her neck.

"I'm used to doing back flips in heels and knocking assholes out with a single blow." She looked down at her waist. "Not plundering cardboard and cafes wearing less stylish clothing."

"Selina, you're beautiful." He affirmed. "I have to admit it blows my mind that through all the morning sickness and weight gain you still look the same when I first met you in the east wing of Wayne Manor." He wrapped his arms tightly along her thick breasts. "Our baby is growing safely inside you, getting stronger and restless every day. I can't wait until your stomach grows bigger."

"Why?" Selina pointed out.

"I'll be able to feel him or her move around inside." He spoke softly as his head lowered. "I never thought I would be a father... let alone survive all the wars of Gotham and fall in love with a woman named Selina Kyle."

She turned around and lifted her gaze into his tender chasms of hazel. "It's been a hell of a journey." she said stroking his cheek with her hand.

Bruce snorted out a laugh. "Yes, it has Miss Kyle." He replied as his lips dropped over her mouth and he kissed her gently. His right hand rested securely on her belly. "What do you want to do now?" he asked. "We still have time."

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No. It's been a long time." He exhaled a deep breath. "Another lifetime."

She didn't want to bring up the past. Instead she crashed her lips over his lips and kissed him into a savory interlock then pulled away. "I'll go get ready. I picked out just the right dress for the occasion." She broke free from his arms and walked towards the doorway and started to strip off her sweater showing her black laced bra underneath and her radiant skin. "Coming, Wayne?"

Bruce nodded with excitement etched on his cut-stone features as he followed her inside the bedroom. He pulled out the string of Martha Wayne's pearls from his suitcase resting by the foot of the bed.

Five minutes later, "Selina," he called out as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a cobalt blue dress that revealed the shape of the baby bump perfectly with her curvy frame. He stood close to her body and looked deeply into her coffee-brown eyes. "I think these might go better with the dress." He clasped the pearls around her neck.

Selina furrowed her brows. "Bruce, I don't understand?"

Bruce smiled warmly. "The pearls have always been yours, Selina." He replied. "It just took me a while to figure that out."

* * *

One hour later, Bruce dressed in a plain white T-shirt with a light purple dress shirt hanging unbuttoned over it. Deep denim Levi's fit snug around his sculpted waist. He looked content as his hand squeezed Selina's firmly, his eyes gazed at her cobalt blue maturity dress and white sandals. She wore the pearl necklace with pride as her long auburn hair swayed in the tight ponytail.

Bruce put his aviator sunglasses to block out the bright Florence sky that seemed to make his headaches worse. He looked down at his running shoes as a constricting feeling entered his stomach, but he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment as memories of all the times he shared with his closest friend flashed in his mind. Even the day when they parted, after speaking cold words of truth, collected in his pool of thoughts. All he knew was that his life had changed. He was free to live beyond the cave with Selina and in four months he was going to hold his little baby girl or boy for the first time.

He pulled out the fancy ironed chair away from the circular table that had a pile of fresh crimson roses waiting for her.

Selina grinned. "You shouldn't have." She said sitting gracefully down as he moved to the other side of the table. His face was glowing with sheer joy as his protective hazel eyes scanned the surrounding tables.

Bruce sipped a glass of water and continued to search for his old friend.

"Are you sure that he'll be here?" Selina asked lifting up a red rose and sniffing the sweet scent.

"He told me that he took a holiday in Florence and always stopped at this cafe to sip his favorite drink. He'll be here." He answered back as the words of the last conversation he shared with his friend rattled in his mind. He knew that his eyes would see a grieving old man trying to hide away the pain of his loss... his failure.

Bruce left all of his friend and allies gifts. Jim Gordon, he left the new floodlight. Lucius Fox, the truth about the autopilot and John Blake his symbol and the cave. His dearest friend and father figure he was going to give him something greater than a piece metal and a spelunking harness... he would give him peace.

A waiter came to their table and offered them a bottle of wine. Bruce turned away and noticed a white haired English man in a trench coat pulling out the tip. He gave a slight smile. He had finally discovered the man that raised him from boyhood. The one that sheltered him and protected him all those years. Endured all the injuries from the nightly brawls. He was alive - older looking and worn down with emotional grief but his blue eyes were twinkling.

"Hello, Alfred." Bruce managed to say under his breath as the old butler stared at him with teary eyes knowing that he had finally made it. That he was alive and finally living a life beyond the dingy cave. Finally living without Batman.

Alfred gave a short nod.

Bruce returned the nod and smiled back at him showing his happiness.

The Englishman shifted his eyes to the pretty young brunette in blue who displayed the same resemblance of a feathery maid he once instructed at the Harvey Dent celebration.

Both Bruce and Alfred said no words.

They gave one last glance at each other and continued on with their lives. Alfred stuffed his wallet into his jacket's pocket and arose from the table with a smile and Bruce returned his focus on his love and carrier of his child.

Bruce watched his old friend disappear in the sunlight.

Selina looked into his gentle eyes. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Bruce enveloped his hand over her own. "This wasn't easy for me... we parted bitterly after the events that transpired back in Gotham. It was deep and harder for me to explain. He was always there for me and all he wanted was to see me happy. Free from Batman. With a family and a wife."

"A wife?" Selina arched her left eyebrow rubbing her lips together. "Interesting."

Bruce gave a blank stare and pursed his lips and then swallowed a lump in his throat. "All that matters is he knows that I'm alive and that I am finally happy. Happier than I can ever remember being." He narrowed his eyes. "I will see him again when the time is right."

"And that would be?" she implied.

Bruce looked at her stomach and gave her a slight smile curving his fine lips. "I'll know."


	7. Chapter 7 : Boy or Girl?

**{Chapter 7: Boy of Girl?}**

* * *

The fresh evening breeze filtered through the balcony doors; Bruce found himself leaning up against the headboard. He had finished his push up routine, made a fresh strawberry yogurt smoothie and purchased banana bread to ease the cravings of a four month pregnant Selina Kyle.

His enriched emerald hazel eyes scanned the lists of townhouses and apartments predominate in up-town residential areas of South Kensington, London and Paris France. One pricy pad caught his restless gaze - an exceptional cut stone building mansion. He read the details: 10,764 square foot property built with 4 levels and an opened spaced garden.

The 1st floor was comprised for a reception room, dining room and kitchen. The 2nd floor featured 4 bedrooms with built in bathrooms and the 3rd floor offered two guest bedrooms, an office and a playing room that opened out onto a terrace. There was possibly room for an in-ground swimming pool and spa area.

Bruce turned his gaze to the bedroom door and found Selina drenched, her body wrapped in a towel, leaning against the frame. Her skin was covered with remaining beads of water and long dark auburn strands cascaded down her back.

"Checking the Gotham obituary columns?" she implied as he shook his head and drew his gaze back to the laptop screen.

"No. I was looking at a few townhouse listings," He instantly replied. "In Paris."

"Paris?"

Her deep caramel eyes lit up at the idea of living in one of the most spectacular cities in the world. "Paris is a good choice if you enjoy hot romance and fashion."

She moved to the walk-in closet and pulled out a tasteful choice for the occasion. She had chosen a black dress that was shipped all the way from Paris that her fashionista friend, Natalina Silverhange, constructed herself with all the measurements of the hem and waist line. The fabric went from silk to black velvet laced taffeta for the final product with a trimmer waist line used in the latest annual Vogue magazine. It was worth nine hundred dollars and made her feel like a dangerous elite socialite as her finger tips touched the sleek fabric.

"Mmmm..." she faintly purred removing the dress from the hanger.

Bruce closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand. He rolled off the bed and pulled off his shirt, throwing it into a nearby hamper. He watched her carefully slip the elegant dress over her silken freckled skin as taffeta covered the baby bump.

"What are you looking at Mr. Wayne?" she asked arching her body against the closet's frame and straightening up her arms as lines of water dripped off her legs.

Bruce pulled off his work-out shorts and fastened his trousers, slipping a black leather belt about his waist. He felt a ripple of desire wash over his body as he stared at her curvy body. "You're sexy in that dress," he breathed out as her radiance was smoldering his sexual appetite.

He stared at her, collecting every detail that pulsed his body. He had never been so opened to anyone... to catch the sweet scent of woman every morning on his pillow, to see makeup cases in the medicine cabinet with his pills and vitamins and jewelry laying across the dresser. He shifted his eyes to the bed and looked at the prop up pillows that displayed warmth and contentment shared between a man and a woman. He felt the abyss of his soul slowly closing every moment he stared at her stomach.

Selina finished adjusting the dress and looked at his graven muscles while closely watching his chest rising as he breathed. She finally noticed a smile directly aimed at her as the openness of his gaze became surged with driven hunger.

He walked closer, his arm encircled around her and he pressed his lips against hers. She backed away with an appreciative smirk and grabbed her heels. He focused on her breasts. "Selina..." She quirked her head up, her lips curved into a tasteful smile as she listened to the words escaping from the crease of his smooth lips. "You look beautiful tonight."

She blinked and slipped on her heels, holding onto the frame for support. "Well I can't say the same about you." He smile and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder as a charge of blood ignited all senses. He inhaled her light perfumed scent and before she could escape his deadly gaze he pinned her agaisnt the wall and plunged his lips against hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and drove her tongue deeper into his mouth.

Bruce grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted them up to his hips. She wrapped her body around his waist. "Do you really want to go out tonight?" she managed to say in between the thirst of his body. "We could just order out."

He pushed his weight gently into her abdomen , carefully avoiding not to make any pressure to his baby inside her womb. "You're all dress up..."

"A woman does dress up for the man she loves." She answered as her lips curled into a devious smile, her chin nudged his jawline. "Besides this was just an appetizer."

Bruce blew out a breath. "Alright. We're staying." he growled as his heart throbbed and he backed into the mattress and fell onto his back. She curled against his chest and licked the curvatures of his face. "Ready for the main course?" he groaned as his hands slipped through the back of her dress. He swallowed hard feeling the pressure of her weight on his groin.

She dazzled a flash at him with her warm caramel-coffee eyes. "Maybe I will just go right for the dessert."

"Whatever the lady wants..." Bruce spoke as he became mesmerized by her lips. She grabbed the waves of his hair and started kissing his brow as he panted and closed his eyes. She felt the baby kick as a jolt of electricity fused among their bodies. She claimed his body, bracing her hands on the roughness of his shoulder blades.

Bruce looked at her basking in contentment as the voice of Batman escaped his lungs. He kissed her feverishly on the forehead and then slowly moved down the slide of her face until he impaled his lips onto her red lush.

Selina undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants as his hand gritted her hair. He was demanding and full of untamed emotion as she kissed his flesh and slid her body down his thighs and smiled dangerously. She stripped off her dress and allowed him to unfasten her bra. He was quick just like when he reclaimed his mother's pearls from her neck. He slipped his hand underneath the straps and lifted the garment off her skin.

Bruce reeled himself and crashed his drenched chest right into her breasts as heat produced from the forceful impact. He wrapped his cozy arms around her and then kissed her on the lips once more before saying. "We're going to be alright."

He rocked her at a steady pace.

Selina leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next afternoon, after draining three tall glasses of water, Selina was pacing in her track pants in the waiting room of the OB/GYN'S office as Bruce, wearing a black t-shirt and his aviator sunglasses resting in his wavy hair, was leaned against the wall with his hands tucked in his cargo pants as he kept his steady gaze on his pregnant lover.

His lips formed a tight line as he listened to Selina release a few curses under her breath. Warmth flashed into his deep emerald-hazel eyes as both of them looked at each other momentarily with slight grins to expressing their excitement about finding out their baby's sex, but staying quiet in front of the receptionist desk.

Bruce pulled her close until her back crashed into his body. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her pregnant belly and slowly rocked her as if they were trapped in a slow dance. He whispered in her ear. "How are you feeling?"

Selina smirked. 'My bladder feels like it's going to explode. I'm craving a New York Strip... other than that, I'm like the cat that swallowed the canary," she twisted around and looked into his eyes. "What about you handsome?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes to her belly and spoke gently.

"Every time I look at you and our growing child... the more it makes me feel alive." He lifted his hand and smoothed the curly bangs off her forehead. "You've given me so much Selina Kyle... more than you can ever know." He leaned closer to kiss her but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Whoa, boy," she teased. "Our private moments are for rooftops and bedrooms. Not for public eyes."

"Aren't you forgetting that you kissed me at the Wayne Enterprises charity ball and in front of Commissioner Gordon?" He raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah so?" she shot back stubbornly, quirking an eyebrow up.

"It doesn't matter, Selina, what people think," He answered as he kissed her then nudged her nose with the tip of his own. "I love you."

Bruce cradled her face with both of his hands.

A moment later, the young nurse with glasses called them back and handed Selina a white paper gown. "Same protocol just like before Miss Kyle... except this time you both will get to know whether the baby is a girl or boy." She turned her attention to door. "The doctor will be seeing you in a few minutes."

Bruce sat in the chair watching Selina undress. He peered at her round stomach, she had gained ten more pounds in last four weeks.

"Going to take a picture? It will last longer." she hissed feeling a bit insecure about her baby weight.

"Sorry I forgot my camera." He threw back at her.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Always have to be the one with the last word."

He was ready to throw another witty retort at her when the door opened and Dr. Rose stepped inside with Selina's file in her hand. She looked at Selina's stomach and smiled. "Wow, you've gotten so big since our last appointment. The father to be over there must be feeding you well."

Selina turned her gaze to Bruce and shot him a look. "Most of the time." she joked.

Dr. Rose instructed Selina to lay flat on her back as she placed the warm blue gel on the glowing pregnant belly. "Now let's see what the gender of your baby is going is..."

"Yes," Bruce said as he pulled in closer and grabbed Selina's hand.

"First we'll start by listening to the mother-to-be's heartbeat... Alright so now we're going to see the development of facial features." Dr. Rose said with a joyous beam. "The eyelids are fully formed and the nose looks like it is well-structured too." The outline of the baby's face became visible on the screen and Selina gazed at the small nose that sort of was the same shape of her own-instead of Bruce's sloped arrow-like nose that gave him a distinct look.

"Ready," Dr. Rose said, glancing at the excited couple. "...To see if it's a girl or boy?"

"Yes," Bruce replied, and he held Selina's hand as she felt a flicker of excitement jolted through her body. For months they had been waiting for this moment of finding out the gender of their unborn child.

"All right," the young doctor smiled, moving the wand to a different angle as her gray eyes studied the Ultrasonic imaging on the monitor that showed a growing body nestled in Selina's womb. "It looks like you have yourselves... a healthy 18 week little girl."

"A girl," Bruce felt his heart stutter in his chest. He placed his hand on the baby bump and rubbed it gently.

Selina laughed with a grin. She shifted her eyes at Bruce, who was literally melting in the chair as she watched his warm hazel eyes fill with tears as they gazed at the images of his little girl on the monitor. He listened to the sound of their daughter's heartbeat sloshing as a small hand moved grinning back at her with a loving gaze.

The doctor gave them a quick smile as she finished the scan, and Selina exhaled a deep breath as Bruce kissed her tenderly on the lips. She was overwhelmed knowing that she would soon be a mother to a baby girl. Everything had stopped being surreal in her life. She was in love with Bruce, carrying a little hell raiser and the possibility of moving into an expensive townhouse in Paris.

Selina narrowed her eyes down at her stomach and couldn't help but picture a small brown haired little girl with Bruce's soft hazel eyes in her mind - intelligent, adventurous, and a beautiful troublemaker.

Bruce bent his head down and pressed his lips onto her belly, feeling the blue gel coat the corners of his mouth. His hand tightening onto hers as he murmured. "Hello, beautiful,"

Selina smiled. "Already falling head over heels for her Wayne?" He smiled as her hand wiped the gel off his lips. "Boy... I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years."

Bruce arched one eyebrow as he listened to a giggle of amusement escape her lips.

"Nothing I can't handle." He answered in a slight growl.

She grinned at him devilishly . "We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8: Breathing Me Fire

**{Chapter 8: Breathing Me Fire}  
**

* * *

Most of the mid-morning had been pleasant, and Selina found herself considerably enjoying herself inside a baby boutique that had caught her interest as they walked past the small store. She felt awkward being out her ambiance, browsing through piles of stuffed animals and pink tiny dresses... Not that she hated the color of pink but black was sexier and powerful.

Bruce remained quiet looking at the engulfing colors of pink pillows... He was used to the colors of black and grey, not frilly dresses and sunshine yellow jumpers. All he could do was pretend that he had some knowledge of what he was doing as a few pregnant mothers blushed in his warm presence. He returned their redden cheeks with a small smile.

Selina fluttered her eyes as she felt her daughter's routine kicks inside the walls of her abdomen… her skin was burning, ankles throbbing and head pounding. Her long auburn hair was draped over her shoulders as her brown eyes gazed at a stuffed animal while keeping her emotions locked inside a vault. Heading into a deep emotional territory that she found less luxurious to dwell into, she recollected drifting thoughts that contained mostly past mistakes in Gotham; unsettled debts that needed to be paid either in cold hard cash or blood. She never counted on being happy... never imagined falling in love... never dreamed of carrying a little girl.

She lifted the stuff toy and looked at the qualities...black fur, wings and white cloth fangs. It was the perfect toy for her little girl...it resembled the symbol that flew over the backdrops of Gotham. She found it ironic that such a toy would be found in a baby store. She just had to get Bruce to buy it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bruce implied with a raised brow, looking at the black furry animal in her hands. It was a Webkinz black bat. Selina smiled, feeling the softness of the child's toy.

"It's so soft." She admitted playfully, pretending it was flying over him. "A cute bat..." she looked at the name tag. "Its name is Rouge…A suitable name for an unlikeable flying rodent." Bruce gave an unamused look as he crossed his arms."I am so getting this for her." She gazed into Bruce's deep-set eyes and pressed it against his jaw. "What do you think?"

"It's... a bat." He rasped. "She's a little girl, Selina."

Selina shrugged. "True... But it's a cute toy and deserves to be in the hands of our daughter... It's a symbol of her father..."She broke off in mid-sentence, feeling another kick.

"Selina," He whispered faintly. "A bat is a symbol for fear and dread... Not for a little girl to play with in a crib."

"I recall reading once that a bat is also a protector in the night." She pointedly stated with a slight smirk of her lips. "Besides, its the only black thing in this place."

Bruce let a out a deep sigh and peered at the bat, "Alright... we'll buy it." He half-smiled, looking at the stuffed toy that resembled his elemental symbol that he embraced to restore justice in Gotham. "I have to admit, it is kind of cute... in a scary way."

She handed it to him and then he took a slight shake of the head, lowering his eyes at the stuffed critter. "You keep him hidden... until she is born. I want you to give him to our baby girl."

Bruce placed his hand on her belly and deeply looked into Selina's eyes... He saw his own emotions reflecting back at him a brief moment and he kissed her forehead while his fingers gently rubbed baby bump... making an inward promise as he felt the fluttering of his growing baby girl. Selina saw the hoods of darkness lift from his eyes. She stared into enamored voids of hazel, feeling all the guilt of those dark days of running away; looking at glimmers of death behind the steel bars... dissolve into forgiveness.

* * *

They sat outside a famous cafe that Bruce had chosen for the mid-afternoon lunch. Selina was fixing her caramel-designer skirt as he lifted his sunglasses and took in the marvelous location around them. Glancing at the Ponte Vecchio, a medieval stone-closed arched bridge built over the Arno River, and there were only a few costumers around them sipping delicious cappuccinos and enjoying afternoon conversation underneath umbrellas as light rain started to trickle down.

She was undecided with what she wanted. When the sound of heels clicking on the pavement drove her eyes to a waitress asking Bruce what he wanted to order, she glanced at the woman with a cold gaze. Her eyes then instantly narrowed to her stomach.

The waitress was young, exotic with thick dark hair done up into a French twist, and she stared at the former billionaire playboy with intense, sharp blue eyes. Her reddened lips formed into a friendly smile as she took the menus from his hands, barely touching his skin. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked with a smooth accent.

Selina's jaw tightened as she observed the attractive woman openly flirting with Bruce. The woman's polished fingernails were inches away from his broad neck. Her body language held movements of an elegantly fashioned seductress.

Bruce gave her a slightly amused expression just like he would with any supermodel and Russian ballerina that had their arms wrapped around his body. But Selina slowly curled her fingers into a fist and her boot was moving to his leg, preparing to awaken him from her trance with a kick in his shin.

"No. We're just passing by," Bruce said politely with a charming smile. The waitress stared at Selina's baby bump.

"Congratulations," she smiled, locking eyes with Selina. "You two must be so excited?"

"We are," he answered, reaching to touch Selina's clasped fist. "Five more months to go until our little girl is born," Selina gave him a quick scowl; he suddenly watched her eyes become three shades darker as she breathed fire.

The waitress shot another glance at Selina's growing belly "Wonderful news... I'll be back with your order." She walked away, swaying her curvy hips as Bruce's deep hazel eyes roved back to Selina's.

Selina's prominent coffee-colored eyes ignited with flaming cinders. She could understand that Bruce was eye-candy to any lustful woman. His opened collared shirt revealed his toned chest and his chocolate wavy hair that covered the tips of his ears and extended to the baseline of his neck. He was refined and tasteful. Looking at his smooth upper lip indulged any sense of female urges. All she felt at the moment was her blood boiling.

"Men," she seethed. "Never completely satisfied... with what they've got." she flashed her eyes angrily at him.

"Somebody is in a mood," he said, trying to hide a grin. "You okay?"

She crossed her arms and shot him a fierce look. "I'm this close..." she squeezed the air between her index finger and thumb, "to kicking your ass right now, Wayne." Selina maintained her self-control in splashing the cold water of her glass into his face. She was so tempted as he sat there grinning back at her.

"You got nothing to worry about, Selina." He reassured her, his hand resting on hers.

Selina scoffed, inhaling as the waitress returned with the food; a sweet ensemble of fruit. She was regaining composure, keeping her "inner feline" in check as she pictured herself ringing the brunette's neck. Only then did she decide to spare the woman's life. But when the waitress curled her lips seductively at Bruce, and her face was only a few inches away from his chin, that's when the cat broke free from her confinement and the claws came out.

"Don't you have other tables to attend to? Can't keep the customers waiting." she snarled, finally grabbing the waitress's attention. "I think you're done here, sweetheart. Thanks for your service."

The waitress's eyes became like daggers. She quickly scoffed at Selina's retort of malevolence and scudded away from the table. Bruce drew his attention back to a satisfied Selina biting into a piece of glazed melon and then he spoke, "Where did that come from?

"What can I say, it's just the cat in me," she said pridefully. "A woman's scorn. You're an easy catch to any woman's eyes." her lips formed a firm line, glancing at the other waitresses. "But they don't stand a chance against me." she purred with slight defiance.

Bruce chuckled, "That I know for sure, Selina." He brushed her fingers with his hand, conjuring up a thought. "Tonight we're going to have some fun."

Selina raised a brow, decoding the tone of his voice. "Bruce, I'm almost five months pregnant."

"Oh I'm sure you can handle it." He replied. She raised her gaze slightly and smacked her lips together.

"It depends on who my dance partner is going to be this evening... The playboy; the Bat; or the man sitting across from me?" She grinned. "I only have time for one."

Bruce looked at her pouty lips, "I don't think it's fair... unless..." He ogled her, imagining the cat suit on her silken flesh and the domino mask on her face with crimson lip stick; or in that black sleeveless dress she wore when they danced at the charity ball. He had made his choice. "Since we've both lived nocturnal lives... It would be exceptional for our other halves to come out tonight."

Selina twisted her neck and arched her back alluringly in the chair. "Time and place."

"Rooftop... our apartment," he growled a deep tone. "Midnight."

She smiled seductively. "Tell your powerful friend... that I'm be there... waiting."

* * *

Hours afterward, Talia al Ghul was sitting outside a sidewalk cafe, her long dark straightened hair on the trim shoulders of her white trench coat. She was reading the evening newspaper, sipping a cup of brewed tea. She glanced at an interested older Italian man in the dim light, wearing casual looking clothes as he openly stared at her.

She was armed with a handgun strapped to her thigh underneath her dress pants. Her concealed mercenaries and tactical assassins weren't far from her position, blending in with the crowds that surrounded her. She sensed the presence of her youngest sister, Aaronia al Ghul. A child that she raised with her protector in the highlands of Scotland and in the mountains of Romania.

"What news do you bring, my sister?" Talia asked as the young woman as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Have you discovered the gender of Wayne's unborn child?"

Aaronia nodded at her sister's request. "They are having a daughter. Selina Kyle only has five months until the birth date... From the information I gathered, the baby is healthy; heart rate is strong. No defects." she paused. "I also discovered the couple will be heading to Paris in the coming weeks."

"You're talents never seem to disappoint," Talia smiled. "We want to make sure that the parents-to-be are settled comfortably in their new surroundings... before we move in and take his beloved, Selina." She smirked devilishly. "After all, suffering builds character."

Aaronia nodded and handed her sister a thick sealed envelope.

"Passports for two different countries... bank accounts." She said looking into Talia's steel blue eyes. "Everything you inquired to help make you become invisible."

"Invisibility and deception are powerful agents. Aren't they, my sister?"

"Yes, they are," Aaronia answered. She rose from the table. "I'll be in touch." Talia watched her walked away, disappearing into the busy street.

* * *

The midnight hour had arrived. She sat on the ledge, dressed in leather pants and a thin black sweater covering up the her baby belly. Her lips were glazed with crimson lipstick and her eyes darkened with smoky eyeshadow. Her hand swayed against her thigh as she breathed in a full breath. His presence became known as she turned her gaze to the shadows. He stood there motionless, dressed in black, wayward hair covering his temples as his snug lips parted and he inhaled a deep intake.

"Don't be shy," she enticed, flashing her thick lashes. He stepped closer as she crossed her legs and leaned against the cement wall of the apartment's roof. "Wayne said that you wanted to see me?"

"That depends on what you wanted me for?" He growled with a hint of a rasp. Selina angled her neck slightly and widened her lips. He was frozen in her dangerous allure. Captivated by all her beauty and discovering more and more about her every time he looked into her dark brown eyes.

Selina slid her backside off the ledge and moved in closer, her heeled boots absorbed the vibrations of her surroundings. She was daring him. Challenging him to make the first move in their late nightly dance. She lifted her gaze and stared in his molten hazel eyes, entranced by the power they held... The pain they locked deep within. Her lips twisted into a noxious grin, her heart was flip-flopping inside her chest and the flutters of her daughter rippled inside her abdomen.

"It's been so long since I've seen you..." she spoke calmly. "I thought you didn't exist anymore..." She rolled her hand onto his shoulder and firmly squeezed the muscle. He gave her a look of burning hunger before he lunged into her. She was cautious of her belly as his abdomen pressed against hers. She was a captive in his embrace.

"Tonight I'll make an exception," he growled, his lips bruised the sleekness of her neck while his hands gripped the cloth covering her shoulders, yanking it down until freckled flesh became visible in the dim light. She managed to fight him off until she pulled his shirt off his shoulders. She banged her frame harshly into his, knocking him to the ground. She pinned him down, straddling her knees against his hips. He didn't fight back as she plunged her lips into his mouth while his hands clawed at the back of her sweater.

He growled and ripped the sweater off until all that remained was a bra. He then slipped his anxious fingers underneath the straps and tugged it down until it descended to her swollen waist. He froze, looking down at the bump of flesh before reeling upwards with his hands on her shoulders, then lowering his head; kissing her stomach. His lips felt the vibrations of his little girl... He opened his mouth and started kissing under her navel. She gasped loudly and clutched his shoulders.

Selina dug her hands into the thickness of his hair. He touched her thighs, slowly moving his hands up and down the leather. "Selina," she heard him snarl as she lifted his chin up and sucked him dry through warm plunges of indulgence. She wanted nothing left on her bones... She melted into his scorching heat... Feeling him kiss her on every part of bare flesh.

"Don't you dare stop," she demanded with a hitching breath as he lowered her onto the cement, taking her with him. She rested her chin on the groves of his chest and looked into his sweltering eyes.

Bruce rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb and gazed into her eyes. It felt like another life time to him... living someone else's dream. He stared into her beauty with all senses awakened from the tenderness they shared together in those burning moments. He felt the night air rattle through his throbbing bones. It was all familiar and yet different in so many ways . He could still feel the tightness of the cowl across his jaw line, the pounding headaches that made him fierce.

He rested the back of his head on the roughness of the roof and stared into her caramel-coffee eyes watching the fog lift as shafts of hope swirled into her pupils.

Bruce realized that he wasn't alone as she smiled slowly the indents of her cheeks and silently in her own way telling him how much she loved him...every part of him...as they both stilled for a moment and then held each other close... soaking in their own sweat and emotions... he kissed her once more and she closed her eyes feeling the security.

He massaged her belly, feeling comfort, stability and understanding. He felt her settle into his embrace knowing that when he awoke to the dawn, her beauty would be all that he would see... and his growing daughter would be all that he would feel.

As Bruce slowly closed his eyes, a sound engulfed his ears. A sound that he thought he would never hear. He lifted his gaze up and saw a tiny shape in the sky flapping its wings as it flew over them. An unsettled look crossed his face, his lips unclasped and his eyes widened.

He knew the alarming truth at that moment... The bat wasn't finished with him yet.

* * *

_AN: A big thank you to my wonderful friend and editor . Big hugs for all of you guys that comment and read this story. Thank you all for your lovely words and reviews._


	9. Chapter 9 : Sunrise , Sunset

**{Chapter 9 : Sunrise , Sunset}  
**

* * *

Bruce stood motionless at the bedside. He lowered his protective eyes over the tranquil form of the woman he loves resting over the silk. Her unclasped lips of crimson rubbed against the fabric; her closed eyes twitched feeling the flickers of their daughter's movement in her womb. He listened to her light breathing, and watched her polished finger nails run through the creases of sheets.

Bruce stroked his hand through the mass of ringlets that fell over her cream-toned shoulders. He glided his fingers over her curvaceous body and over her slightly rounded stomach. His grin stretched, feeling the vibrations of his daughter. His eyes became crisp as sunlight reflected in his hazel irises.

Selina flashed her eyes open and allowed a groan to escape from her throat. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile, showing hollow dimples on her flawless cheeks.

"What are you staring at, Mr. Wayne?" she hummed blissfully, noticing the enchantment of tenderness beaming across his refined features.

His intense eyes roamed over her delicate skin. He found himself in another perspective, mentally counting the cluster of freckles on her shoulders and dotted over her arched brows; even the faint lines at the edges of her mouth... He knew that it drove her insane as he studied like an artful critic. He closed his eyes seeing every captured detail of her face; the curve of her hips and the softness of her auburn flecked hair.

"You're beautiful, Selina," he said, knowing that her unpredictable hormones would lash out at anytime. He was prepared and made sure that a first-aid kit was under the mattress frame.

Selina straightened against the pillows; lowering her eyes to her baby belly. "No. I'm not," she shot back. "I'm a damn cow," she plunged into depths of emotional territory; eyes brimming with unnerving tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't look at me!" He watched her jaw tighten into a firm line. Her eyes became shades darker and her lips formed into a fierce scowl.

Bruce backed away a few inches from the bed. He knew that soon the claws would be coming out. He thought of something quick. "You're the woman I love, Selina...It doesn't matter what you look like...I love you." He relayed calmly. "You've grown more into a beautiful woman then the first time I saw you in my mother's pearls."

"You mean when you shot that arrow at me?" she raised her left brow. "When my back was turned?"

"I had no intention of aiming it at you," he confessed evenly. "And to be fair: you were still an intruder in my family's estate."

She twisted her tear drop shaped lips into a smirk. "I was?" she taunted. "I thought I was just part of the serving staff... But I guess my disguise didn't fool you. But that asshole of a Congressmen - that's a different story."

"I saw right through your mask," Bruce said, flickering his eyes. He harbored an image of her in the maid outfit back-flipping in her heels as she left him on the floor dazed and intrigued. She wore many facades to blend in with her surroundings. He saw right through her masks, and when she gave him the chance, he stripped all of them off. The efficient prowler, the seductress, and Mistress of Malevolence - he unmasked the true woman hidden beneath.

He inched closer to the bed. She moved to the other side and patted the bottom sheet with her hand. "Don't be shy, big boy," she chimed in a nonchalant tone with a deadly glint in her eyes. His body sunk into the lingering warmth of her body embedded in the cotton. His hand brushed the strands off her shoulder.

"If you insist, Miss Kyle." He turned her over onto her back, arms enclosed around her belly and her hand came to rest on his face. For a moment, they both saw their past moments in each of their eyes.

Selina stroked his hair lightly. He moved his lips over her shoulders, tasting the sweetness as she shifted her body. He lifted his head and looked into her coffee-colored eyes with a trusting gaze. She was the first to lean into the kiss. Her lips were smooth and gentle as he followed suit; both holding back their fears of this pregnancy. But then she felt his hand grip her hip while the other pressed her frame closer to him. Water splashed over both of their bodies as he kissed the sides of her neck, and then she knew it was time to release him. She parted her crimson blades.

He held onto her; arms pulling tighter around her stiffened body; pulling her close to his graven chest and his scorching heat. He locked her within his grasp. Her hands roamed over his scars and flesh just before he broke their kiss.

"Selina," He breathed out, looking down at her "kiss promise" lips. "You're gorgeous."

She lowered her eyes. "Stop flattering." she said, looking into his hazel chasms. Bruce looked down at her, cradling her face as he studied the light captured in her eyes.

Bruce bent his chin down and kissed her lips once more into a passionate, savory interlock. He took his time savoring every moment he had with his lover. He lifted his head and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. "I love you," he whispered in a murmur as she ran her fingers through some of his wayward hair.

His chin rested on her chest. A hand smoothed the curls off her forehead. He pulled up as he straddled his legs against her hips and enveloped his arms around her.

Selina dug her face into his torso as he rocked her gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and held his love... his Selina. She closed her eyes and settled into his fiery embrace.

They both held onto each other in the morning sun; not allowing words to escape from their lips; feeling the rhythm of their daughter kicking inside her womb.

* * *

The air was cooler near the riverfront; Selina wore a light black jogging jacket and yoga pants that hung loosely underneath her belly. She was stir-crazy in their apartment; washing dishes, doing more packing and watching the paint peel off the bedroom walls. Fresh air relaxed the tension and eased the raging woman inside who was just aching to escape and do some damage.

Light work outs like walking, yoga stenches and a few rounds of fists pounding against a punching bag maintained the unnerving backaches. Heartburn's and throbbing ankles...she felt different almost as if she was wearing someone else's skin.

She was a roaming stray, not a domestic pregnant house cat. She needed to prowl in her domain; take some wealthy spoils and elude the threats of death. She had six more months of carrying the baby weight, of reluctantly satisfying the nightly cravings of cream Fettuccine Alfredo, chocolate soya milk and something devilishly smothered in chocolate, caramel and pineapple.

Selina fixed her stare at the little curly chocolate haired girl sitting on the bench as she walked closer. She saw the distress written on the child's face. She rolled her eyes at the current dilemma noticing a few bruises on the girl's legs. She confidently walked over.

"Hey there. Going to tell me why you're out fending on the streets alone..." she asked, glancing at the pink backpack. "Going somewhere?" She pointed a finger at the backpack. "What's your story kid?"

The girl swallowed a knot of fear, her body quaking. "Please don't hurt me, Miss..." her tiny voice pleaded as her dark olive eyes brimmed with tears. "I didn't mean to run away... I was scared."

Selina softened as she crouched down, examining the seeping wound on the girls right leg. "First rule of surviving on the streets: never show weakness." She removed the cap off her water bottle and poured the cold water onto the blood glazed flesh. The child winced.

"Why are you helping me, Miss..." The girl stated with alarmed eyes, swallowing thickly. "You're a stranger."

"I'm no doctor, but you might be fighting an infection... This wound is deep." Selina said pointedly, removing a piece of tissue from her jean pocket. "Take it from one who knows the importance of maintaining your survival when you're a stray kitten." She pursued her lips. "What's your name, kid?"

"Roselia," the girl replied, pink lips quivering and feeling the symptoms of a summer fever burning inside her frail body. Selina felt her skin.

"You're skin is like ice, sweetheart." She said in a soothing tone. "Are you okay?"

Roselia shook her head. "My tummy hurts." There was shakiness in her voice as she noticed a tall dark haired man standing near a parked black Ferrari. She gasped. "I have to go."

Selina twisted her head and stared at the motionless stranger. Her body cringed as he laid his dark stare onto the girl. She knew by the posture and deadly glare that this man was a predator and he was hunting down Roselia, a little girl that looked to be only eight years of age, as his sexual partner.

Selina arose from the ground, feeling her stomach churn and a sudden bout of dizziness. "Damn," she cursed, pulling out her iPhone. "Don't worry, Roselia, I have a powerful friend."

She dialed Bruce's Blackberry and relayed the message quickly, telling him that a predator was prowling the park, ready to snatch a little girl. She hung up and moved behind the bench, placing her hand on Roselia's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Our powerful friend will be here shortly." She assured, noticing a white van with tinted windows pull up next to the Ferrari. "Looks like he's brought a few friends to join the party."

Roselia sobbed softly. "They're bad men...they took my best friend Sandra." she said, feeling the warm tears slid down her cheeks. " When she returned to her mommy she was in a blue bag."

Selina shot the group of men a hardened glare. "Bastards," she growled. Her lips formed into a unnerving scowl. She heard the powerful engine; quickly her eyes shifted to the bright red Ducati. "Well this situation just got a little more interesting."

Roselia turned her head watched the bike rider dismount. His dark leather and red trim jacket gleamed in the sunlight. He pulled his helmet off revealing a handsome man with wavy brown hair and penetrating eyes. He had a hint of five o'clock-shadow surrounding his lips.

"Who is that?" she asked, eyes surveying the intense gaze his hooded eyes expressed.

Selina smirked. "That would be our powerful friend." She crossed her arms and lifted her brows looking Bruce as he advanced closer. "What took you?"

"Afternoon traffic," he replied. His eyes moved to Roselia. " Are you going to tell me what is happening here?"

"Roselia is being targeted by that pack over there. They killed her friend." Bruce stared straight ahead at the group of men in the parking lot. And then he stared at the cuts and bruises on the girl with a fiery combustion in his eyes. He bent his knees, grimacing.

"Hello, Roselia... My name is Bruce," he said with a warm smile. "I want you to tell me what these men did to you..." He lowered his eyes to her legs. "I can see that you're wounded."

"They were going to kill me... I ran away," Roselia explained, wiping the tears from her eyes. Bruce squeezed her hand with his own. He used his thumb and wiped the leaking water beneath her right eye.

"That was a brave thing you did, Roselia." he said, lifting his gaze to Selina. "I need you to stay with her...while I go talk to these guys."

Selina glared at him "What? I'm not letting you have all the fun." Bruce rose from the ground and stared her down. "Selina you're pregnant. These men are killers... You're in no position to fight."

"Listen, handsome. I'm a four months pregnant woman with raging hormones. I'm deadly to anything that crosses my path."

"No. You're putting yourself and our baby in danger. I'll do what is necessary to assure this girl's protection." His eyes fell down to Roselia. "Selina is going to stay here with you...while I take care of these thugs."

Roselia nodded. "Okay, Mister."

Bruce cracked his knuckles, ignoring Selina's fuming posture. He angled his body and observed the number of opponents he would be fighting and their concealed arms beneath their clothing; switchblades, rope for strangulation, and chloroform. "Always be mindful of your opponent," he listened to Henri Ducard's voice whisper into his mind.

He gritted his teeth and pulled off his jacket - wearing a black shirt underneath – and tossed it towards Selina. "Hold this for me would you."

He took a deep breath, feeling the blood gush through his veins as he lips firmly tighten into deadly scowl. He released a few guttural sounds in his throat, as his whole countenance changed into a fierce brawler. He felt the familiar power in his bones. The strength tingled in his muscles...

He felt like the Bat.

* * *

Bruce straightened his back and moved into the parking lot, watching the thugs prepare with their switchblades and cracking their necks. He glared at the leader: Marco Fanito, who was dressed in leather with a gold chain hanging around his bulky neck.

"Who the hell are you, pretty boy?" The leader snarled in an Italian accent, snapping his fingers at his men. "You're supposed to be that little brat's protector?"

"Something like that," Bruce rasped out in a deep tone, drawing closer while studying the weak spots of his opponents. "To your kind...I can be your worse nightmare."

"You've got a lot of nerve invading our space." Marco threw out. "Your pretty girl over there..." he looked at Selina, licking his bottom lip. "She's going kiss your dead lips once my boys fill your gut with lead."

Bruce's eyes became molten hazel. He felt a burst of adrenaline flow through his veins as the first attacker came at him with a switchblade. He instantly ducked and grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing him into a bone breaking hold until the knife drop to the ground. He quickly prepared himself for the next attacker lunging towards him. He got lower to ground level.

His planned a take-down technique using his hands that would give him full control over his opponent. He waited for the moment of vulnerability, then grabbed the left leg of the man with both of his hands, then the lower part of the leg and pulled it into different direction. He used his torso and shoulder to press into the body and knocked the man out with a quick fist to the jaw.

Bruce waited for the other man to engage his position. Once the thugs were inches away, he executed a roundhouse kick – hitting his opponent's side with the front of an instep - then he did a full 360 degree circle and struck the thug down with his shin.

The man tumbled to the ground, cradling his side. Bruce towered over him with his hand clenched into a fist before he rammed it into the man's head. Marco's jaw dropped as he pulled out a handgun and aimed at Bruce.

"Say 'good night', pretty boy," Marco chimed, his finger on the trigger. Bruce squinted his eyes into a gaze of intimidation; not showing any sign of weakness. He clenched his jaw and struck the Italian sex offender down with a panther strike to the body; knocking him down with a hard thud. He slapped the gun out of Marco's hand then hit him with a quick upper cut to the jaw.

Marco's eyes widened as he met the dark eyes of his attacker. "Who the hell are you?"

Bruce crouched down to his side, his eyes flashed with anger."I'm Ba..." He paused, catching himself before he revealed his mantle's name."Don't let me find you around these parts again. If you ever touch a little girl...I'll be coming after you." He warned with a throaty growl, tying a rope that he swiped from one of the unconscious thugs around his wrists.

Bruce clenched his jaw, feeling the bones of his spine ache. He pulled out his Blackberry and dialed for the local authorities. He heard the muffle of a voice in the back of the van. He slid opened the door and felt his heart tearing into pieces... Inside the backseat was a little four year-old girl with fear etched over her freckled face. Her mouth was gagged and she was dressed in rags and her skin looked malnourished.

"It's okay," he soothed, unbuckling her seat belt and removing the gag. "No one is going to hurt you anymore." The girl lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the dingy van. He turned around and saw a police car driving towards the parking lot.

"Everything is going to be alright...you're safe now."

He glanced at Selina pacing around with Roselia, and arm cradling her baby bump. Her shoulders slumped in relief as he nodded to her. He turned his attention to a police officer walking up to him. The four year old was latched onto him as he moved closer and met the officer head on, explaining the situation and the two missing children. He gestured to Selina to walk over.

A young dark haired female officer emerged from the car, her partners were handcuffing the other men. She looked at Marco. "Marco Fanito. We've been trying to find him for weeks ever since of the murder of an eight year old girl..." her voice trailed, as she looked at Selina and Roselia. "Roselia?" She called out in a teary voice, pacing to the girl.

"Auntie Sasha!" Roselia cried, racing to her aunt with wide open arms. She crashed into her aunt's stricken frame and felt warmth embrace her.

"Roselia!" Officer Sasha crouched down to her niece's level, swiping the tears from her eyes. "You're safe... That's all that matters." She shifted her dark brown eyes to Bruce and nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded in return, and then settled the four year into the arms of the other officer.

"That was a very dangerous thing you pulled," the male officer said, supporting his hand over the girl's back. "You must have had some type of law enforcement training?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I learn from experience." He stared at Selina standing inches away from him with her arms folded and giving him a cat like glare. He grinned slightly knowing that she was jealous. "Someone doesn't look too happy right now?" He teased, locking eyes with the pregnant brunette; preparing for a retort to escape those red lips.

She turned her back to him as the wind whipped through her hair. He walked away from the police car and intercepted her in swift move, wrapping his hand around her waist and twisting her around until he grasped her shoulders.

"Looks like it was just like old times for you," she spat, watching his eyes flash. "You can take the man out of the bat...But you never take the bat of the man."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you...Catwoman." He whispered in a grimace. A throbbing was starting to work in his temples, to the back of his skull.

"Aww... was that fight too much for you, handsome?" She taunted. "Don't think I'm in a sympathetic mood at the moment."

Bruce grinned and lifted his chin. "When are you ever..." he declared, allowing his hand to rest over her belly. He crouched down and spoke softly to his growing daughter. "Sometimes daddy does need a good kick in the ass..." He looked up and watched as Selina cracked a prideful smile. "Most of the time it's from your mommy."

He straightened up and caught a view of the red Ducati gleaming in the sunlight. "Want to go for a ride, Selina?" He asked in a rich voice, zipping up his leather jacket. "Full tank..." Selina turned and looked at the expensive sports bike.

"It's a nice bike."

"Yeah...it's got a lot of power."

She bashed her lips together. "A Ducati...a sexy man in leather...what more can a girl ask for?"

Bruce crossed his arms and chuckled. "If you think I'm riding in the back - think again. I got the key."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" She opened the palm of her hand and revealed the key chain. "Old habits never die..." She beamed a smile, "I can't let you have all the excitement. Where would the fun be in that..."

* * *

Hours afterward...

Selina leaned her rigid frame against the elegant iron lamp post, breathing in the salty air of the River Arno. She looked outward at the fuchsia and peach reflections of the setting sun in the water. Her eyes fell to the ripples growing in the waves as sail boats were returning from their daytime outings.

Bruce stared at the streaks of sunlight blending in with her straightened strands of auburn hair. She was a masterpiece with the Florence sunset; every detail of her glistened in the amalgam colors. She was a rare flower that one would spend a whole lifetime seeking to hold in the palm of a hand.

She felt a sudden forceful kick in her womb. Instantly she wrapped her arm around her belly and took a few exhales. "You alright?" she heard his raspy voice, and twisted her body to look into the steadiness of his eyes.

"She's wide awake." She said with a slight smile. "A restless little night prowler."

Bruce snaked his arm around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her tear drop lips. He pulled away looked into her coffee irises. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I know you miss being the Cat," he said, his hand reaching in an in-line pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled out a blue rectangular box and placed it into the palm of her opened hand.

"Open it." He said, his right hand caressing her cheek. Selina creased her brows as she looked down at the box he placed in her hand. She felt her heart skip a few beats of rhythm in her chest as she watched him looking at her with his penetrating hazel-green eyes. She took an intake of air and opened the box.

Her eyes shaped gently as she looked at a golden cat on a sparkling diamond moon pendent. "Bruce..." She was speechless; no one had ever given her such a gift. "You shouldn't have."

"You'll always be the cat, Selina," he said and his eyes twinkled. "You're sexy in your strength and beauty...and protective of those you care about. That's never going to change."

He quickly removed the necklace from the box and clasped the chain around her graceful neck.

Selina angrily lowered her eyes. "I should've gotten you something...Even if I had to steal it."

He closed her lips with his finger and whispered, "You've given me everything Selina...You're carrying our little girl." He held her in his arms as she burrowed her face into his chest. "That is a gift that some men never receive."

Selina slammed her eyes as a faint smile crept on her face as she saw...

_A dark haired little girl with shining hazel eyes dressed in a pink jumper and she was being cradled in Bruce's strong arms...he was wearing the Kevlar armored Bat suit with the cowl wrapped in her tiny arms._


	10. Chapter 10 : Moments in Time

**{Chapter 10 : Moments in Time}  
**

* * *

Golden flecks of sunlight canvas the twilight sky; dark brown eyes stared down at the engraved letters on a gravestone that read the name of a friend, a hero and an inspiration... Memories of the conversation he shared with Bruce Wayne inside the GCPD cruiser recessed in his mind.

_The patrol car cruised through the main streets, the afternoon sunlight reflected off the hood as Officer Blake kept his eyes focused on the road. Bruce Wayne was seated in the passenger's seat, his eyes staring glumly at the sidewalks. Blake noticed bits of black camouflage makeup still beneath the older man's hooded eyes._

_ "When you started," Blake began, "Why did you wear the mask?"_

_ Bruce released a hardened sigh. He didn't see any point in denying the truth of his nocturnal guise from the young officer who obviously sussed the truth from credible sources. He needed to have a reliable ally since Jim Gordon was bedridden in Gotham General. This rookie seemed like a trustful candidate._

_ "To protect the people closest to me," Bruce explained with a dishearten tone. He knew that the rookie didn't buy it."_

_ Blake furrowed his brows. "You were a loner, with no family..."_

_ 'Not entirely.' Bruce thought, remembering his childhood sweetheart Rachel Dawes - a woman that he thought would be his escape into a normal life once his crusade as Batman was finished. And Alfred - his loyal friend and surrogate father that helped him create the Batman and was always there to shine a bit of light over his gloomy lifestyle._

_ "There's always people you care about," he paused, giving a withered look. "You just don't realize how much they mean to you until someone pulls a trigger...lets chance decide their fate. Until they leave." His throat constricted as he took a moment to recollect himself from his inner grievances. "The idea was to make a symbol that could be incorruptible...Everlasting." He shifted his eyes to the hidden decays of the alleys. "I wanted to show people that Gotham could be saved...Shaken out of apathy."_

_ Blake nodded his understanding._

_ "The whole idea was to show that Batman could be anyone. That was the point." He whispered, feeling awkward discussing all of this to someone so openly. It felt…good to talk to someone. Spending eight years locked away in Wayne Manor made him forgot how it felt to talk to someone about matters of importance. He somehow felt connected to this officer listening to his confession._

_ "It is damn good to see him back." Blake expressed, with a slight smile. "Because I have a feeling this city needs him again."_

_ "Not everybody agrees."_

_ Blake shrugged his shoulders. "They'll figure it out in the end. Like I said before - I believe in the Batman. There's a lot of kids at the orphanage that remember you – even miss you."_

_ Bruce turned his gaze heavily on Blake, his lips tightened into a firm a line as his mind rephrased the words that Henri Ducard spoke to him inside that prison cell. "If you devote yourself to an ideal and if they can't stop you than you become something else entirely...A legend, Mr. Wayne."_

_ A silence formed between them._

_ "Anything on Bane's whereabouts?" he asked, breaking through the silence._

_ "Yeah, I've got 500 pages on tunnel records and a flashlight. Could use your help."_

_ 'So could I,' Bruce thought. He wondered who else would be able to give a few leads on Bane's location. A thought entered his mind; one involving a certain crafty cat burglar. He still felt her lingering kiss on his lips. "You know what - drop me off in Old Town."_

_ "Old Town district," Blake raised an eyebrow. "You know someone from that part of town?"_

_ 'I'd like too.' Bruce thought, with a smirk, about the alluring Selina Kyle wearing his mother's pearls at the Wayne Enterprises' fat spread the lovely Miranda Tate hosted a few nights back._

_ Blake nodded. "If you need any help..."_

_ "Don't worry. I know where to find you."_

Robin Blake flickered his eyes as he awoke from his trip to memory lane. He turned his focus to the darkening sky and stared at the misty projection of the bat-signal reflecting in the clouds. Quickly he raced through the garden grounds towards the back of the "Wayne's Home of Gotham's Orphan Children", and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Back in Florence, Selina stared at Bruce as they walked up the steps of Cathedral of Santa Maria Del Fiore. Both of them decided that they would take in all the historical sights before leaving for Paris; some of them included a few of the famous art galleries: Florence's Academy of Fine Arts, The Palazzo degli Uffiz and the Uffizi Museum.

After spending most of the morning looking at famous artwork, they each shared a glass of white Tuscan wine and stone baked pizza at a riverfront cafe where a few lanky blonde female tourists from Germany admired the former billionaire playboy and made an infuriated Selina dragged his ass away to a nearest jewelry store.

As they made their way to the top steps of the Cathedral, Selina noticed a few things about his appearance: scuff was forming along his jaw-line and over his thin upper lip. She also noticed that his dark brown hair was growing over his ears that extend to the base of his broad neck. He was getting more thickness and waviness on the top. His refine delicate features were getting thicker with youthful flesh. Also the visible scar given by Bane on his forehead...those images of her betrayal in the sewers still haunted her mind.

Bruce held the Nikon camera up, twisting the viewing lens as he stared steadily at her with a warm grin. Selina brushed her dark bangs off her eyes and gave him a luscious red smile. Today she felt a little more like her old self. The bouts of morning sickness had eased and she was getting more energetic thanks to afternoon jogs and light snacking between meals. Her cat on the moon pendent extenuated her black sleeves dress. She fluttered her lashes as he did a portrait snap shot of her; phasing out the background and just turning all the focus on her beautiful face.

"Perfect," he said, cracking another smile. He took another picture as he did a full frontal of her body -capturing the slightly rounded baby belly. "Just perfect," he muttered, lowering the camera down. Thoughts of his parents recollected in his mind. The painful memory was still there and he knew that it would never go away. Looking at Selina and his unborn daughter, he felt a tiny bit of the ache fading.

Bruce had been with Selina for almost eight months after he sacrificed himself by flying the fusion-bomb over Gotham Bay; after he decided to give up the mantle of Batman to Robin John Blake - a young man that knew how to mask the pain that burned inside his bones.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" She asked, a hint of sourness in her voice.

Bruce looked at her wearily for a moment before lifting his chin to the peaks of the cathedral. "We needed a few pictures from our trip."

"I thought you had a photographic memory?" She pointedly stated. "Man of many talents."

"I do," he said. "I thought it would good to get some use out of this five-hundred dollar camera that I recall you wanted so badly. That you didn't even bother to look at the price." He tightened his lips and raised his brows.

She smirked. "I never look at the price darling... Only the merchandise."

"Good to know," he grinned with teasing eyes. He slid the strap of the camera over his shoulder and took her by the hand. "Shall we, Miss Kyle?"

"Only if you let me have a little fun..." She gave him a sulky look.

He stared straight into her eyes and sighed. "We'll see."

"Still don't trust me..." she purred in his ear. "How can we change that?"

"Depends on well you can behave. We don't want any old habits creeping back."

Selina rolled her eyes. "I know how to control myself," she stormed. "What about your old habits - giving those damn idiots a few broken bones yesterday?"

He flashed his eyes. "That was different. I saved a few lives."

"Aren't you forgetting something - I was the one that called your ass in first place."

He glared at her intensely. "Selina...I just don't want you to go back to that life."

She crossed her arms. "You can't change me, Wayne." She stiffened. "No matter how hard you try. What you see is what you're going to get…I'm not sacrificing my fun with your non-rule breaking principals." She started to feel a flood of emotions gush through her veins.

"You have no idea what sacrifice means," Bruce shot back, stepping closer. "I do Selina."

Her eyes flashed with anger and her lips twisted into a scowl. "I've made sacrifices too, you narcissistic bastard! Think about that!"

"I know." he replied in a crushing tone laced with gloom.

The air among them was starting to get thick with tension. He brought his hand to her cheek, his thumb swiping away a warm tear. "We both made sacrifices Selina..." He murmured. "Hell, we're making more everyday."

She said nothing as she looked into his shining hazel eyes that seemed to be fighting off tears. She rubbed her thumb against his wavy lips. "I'm still adapting to this life, Bruce... It's new to me."

He set his jaw hard, his voice was smooth. "It's new to me too. I will never leave your side, Selina. I love you."

Bruce moved his lips slow and gentle. He settled them against her crimson blades, as one arm encircled her waist and deepened the kiss. He pulled away, glancing at a few tourists staring at them. "What?" He heard her ask.

"Wanna get out of here?" He enticed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm not in the mood for another history lesson."

She rubbed her lips together. "Oh...so what are you in the mood for?"

He give her a big hard kiss as she slammed her eyes. He broke his lips away. "Some fun...Boboli Gardens..." His voice drifted. Selina opened her eyes and saw that he was gone.

"Old habits, huh?" she shook her head, looking down at her baby belly before smiling. "Let's go get him."

* * *

One hour after she decided to change into a white laced summer dress and white strap sandals, Selina walked down the stone path in the center of the Boboli Gardens. She caught the scent of sweet blooming flowers and stared at manicured bushes creating a cave of green lush. For some reason, all she could hear was a few bursts of wind brushing the leaves. All was quiet. She stared at the orange, yellows and rusty reds of the Florence City scape. She felt a little comfortable to the gardens surroundings her, but her senses were alert and her eyes searched the shadows.

Selina heard rustling in the bushes...and prepared herself with a calm posture.

"Losing your touch, are we, " a raspy voice blared from behind. She felt an arm snake behind her frame. Before she could react, she was twisted into a sculpted chest covered with white cotton.

"Not really. I heard you." She smiled defiantly. "I guess you're the one that is losing his touch."

Bruce grinned. "I always try to go easy on you...because of the baby."

"Oh you don't have to go easy on me, handsome. I like..." Her voice trialed when she glanced at a tall white haired gentlemen walking down the path, wearing a light brown trench coat. She recognized him from the river cafe. "I think someone else wants to join in on the fun."

Bruce creased his brows. He turned around and stared at the older man. "Alfred," he swallowed, his heart was pounding.

Alfred squinted his eyes and peered at the young couple... He felt lost in time as if he were staring at a ghost. He stared at the young man he raised in the halls of Wayne Manor, mended his wounds and said hurtful things that were true. Tears were rimming under his wintery blue eyes. He stood motionless and finally he spoke. "Master Wayne, it's been a long time..." He choked out.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, it has." He smiled with crisp hazel eyes as he moved closer to his old friend.

"You look very fashionable... Apart from the slight stubble and the weight." Alfred glanced at Selina. "This is your lady friend?..." he paused, recalling seeing her face before many months in the kitchen area of Wayne Manor. "She is the feathery maid that absconded with your mother's pearls."

"Yes, she is." He replied, squeezing Selina's hand. "Alfred, this is Selina."

Alfred smiled warmly and stretched out his hand. "Pleasure to you, Miss Selina."

She smiled in response, shaking his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

The retired butler looked at the baby bump with joyous eyes. "Master Wayne...you're going to be a father." He felt the pieces of his shattered heart being glued back together. "Congratulations, sir..."

"We're having a daughter." Selina said, patting her belly.

"He's been taking care of you, Miss Selina?" Alfred asked, looking at the grin stretched across Bruce's face. "He was never one for hospitality - let alone cooking. I remember he almost burned down Wayne Manor with his lack of culinary skills."

"Thanks for the warning." Selina replied, nudging Bruce. "His little girl seems to like his style of cooking."

Alfred's eyes filled with tears. "You're having a daughter?"

Bruce nodded softly. "Yes...we are." He gulped down and spoke in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Alfred. I never meant to say those things...and if you don't want to forgive me than I understand."

Alfred surprised him as he moved closer and pulled him into a fatherly hug, as though Bruce were still that lost little boy roaming through the halls of Wayne Manor. Both of them didn't say a word, until Alfred pulled away with a glistening tear sliding down his wrinkled cheek.

"I'm sorry too, Master Wayne." The old man said. "I said those hurtful things…"

"But true things, old friend. I needed to hear them… to help me move on with my life." He placed his hand on Selina's baby belly and looked into his friend's teary gaze. "Alfred, you've always been there for me; through struggles and wounds." He looked down at the bump carrying his growing child. "It would be a privilege to have you as our daughter's grandfather."

Selina agreed with a bright smile, watching the joyous smile stretch across Alfred's face beneath the stream of tears.

"It will be my greatest privilege, Master Wayne."

* * *

Bruce, shirtless, was lying on top of the covers - sleep pants snug around his waist, and his smooth and hard chest gleaming in the moonlight. He felt her presence and shifted his eyes to her form leaning against the bedroom door, staring at his bare chest rising and falling. Her right hand was stroking her baby belly.

He lifted his body off the covers and leaned his back against the headboard. Moonlight retracted in his dark elusive gaze. "You always look beautiful in the dark."

She blinked. "What can I say...I'm more comfortable in the shadows."

"You know I always wondered why you were called "the Cat"?" He paused for a moment, observing her calm posture shift towards the bed. "I looked up articles after you stole from me..."The Cat Strikes again.."" He raised both eyebrows. "I've been in your apartment - I don't recall seeing any cats."

"I did have feline empathy towards a few strays. I was just the cat that walked by herself in the alleys and backdrops." She smirked lightly. "Well I don't need an explanation for you why you were called "the Bat". I figured that it was just to scare Gotham's scumbags."

"Close," he returned a smirk. "Actually, you wouldn't believe me it if I told you."

"Try me...Wayne."

His eyes flashed a little at her words. "Okay..." he released a deep sigh. "When I was a boy, I fell into a well on the Manor grounds. Bats came out from the caverns and attacked me... They became my dread."

"And here I thought you were just a Halloween nut with issues," she teased. "I guess the joke's on me."

Bruce chuckled. "Well you are right about the issue thing. I was an angry rich kid with a lot of issues."

She drew closer, feeling a little light headed. Bruce moved his body and gave her more leg room. She lowered her body and laid down next to him. He enveloped his arms around her rigid frame and pulled her into his chest. "So you were an angry billionaire brat with issues... Still doesn't explain the pointy ears."

"I used my dread," he looked into her eyes, "and embraced my fear to fight against criminality and corruption. I wanted to create a symbol that could be everlasting if people accepted it."

Selina nuzzled her head against his cheek. "Do you miss the bat?" He slightly nodded to her question.

Silence hung between them, he wrapped his arms tighter over her back.

"In some ways I do," he spoke softly. "I miss looking out at Gotham...working Gordon and Fox...but now I have you and our daughter to protect. I told Blake that the reason why I wore the mask was to protect the people I cared for the most..."

He placed his hand tenderly over her belly and rubbed gently, feeling his daughter flutter in the womb. Selina flashed her lashes and looked into his eyes. He pulled his lips closed and pressed against her redden blades. She pulled away, feeling another hard kick in her abdomen.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked, lips pursed.

"Nothing I can't handle...But your daughter is being a brat right now." She winced as his hand smoothed the bangs off her forehead. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked, ready to capture her lips with his.

"You'll always be Batman to me..."

He smiled.

"Come here, Catwoman." He growled with his deep raspy voice as he assaulted her neck with his lips. His mouth trailed down to her throat, feeling the pulse of her Jugular vein. Each kiss was descending down until his lips reached the crease of her breasts.

"In the mood for a thrill, Batman?" she smirked, sliding her fingers over the groves of his chest. Bruce pulled his lips away from her flesh and returned her grin before leaning forward to her lips.

"Depends... I require to know the destination."

She smiled and rolled over his body, her arms wrapped around his neck. She slid her body upwards until his lips touched her belly. "Anywhere you want..." she purred. "But first you should give your daughter a good night kiss."

Bruce beamed and pressed his lips to her warm belly. "Good night, beautiful," he whispered. His hands held Selina's hips as he let out a deep sigh and moved his heated mouth across her stomach.

She dug her nails into his strong shoulders, feeling the vibration of his breath on her rounded flesh. With a swift move, he turned her over, allowing her body to sink into the covers. He shielded his body over hers, his hands digging into the cotton pillows. He bit his bottom lip as he calculated the soft spots and then sank his lips deep into her mouth. She unclasped her lips to exhale a fevered breath.

His lips pressed across her forehead, her left temple and down the outline of her cheek. He listened to a throaty moan break through the heavy panting of her breath intake. He lowered his chest against her breasts; sweat dripped from the tip of his narrow nose as he dug himself into her - growling and groaning as he felt her hands tug the waves of his drenched hair. Both of their bodies were glistened in sweat.

Bruce plunged his lips over her parted blades and gave her a long hard kiss. He broke away and rolled onto his back just staring at her with heavy lidded eyes. He watched her slowly drift into a peaceful slumber.

He rose from the bed and moved to the balcony window, staring out at the starlit sky.

"Still nocturnal I see..." she muttered with her eyes closed. He stood there, his mind pulling him back to Gotham. She heard him released a growling whisper.

"Batman," he rasped with a faint voice of intimidation, feeling an adrenaline rush in his veins. He imagined feeling the pressure of the cowl on his cheeks...the cape billowing in the wind…gloved hands gripping the cemented ledges...and driving through the streets in the Tumbler or Batpod, feeling the powerful engines vibrate through his bones.

He turned around and stared at Selina's chest elevating as she slept. He quietly moved to the bed and laid next to her as he thought about the past and his new life that he both loved and feared - mostly for his family's life. He let a hand roam down Selina's belly and left it there, closing his eyes briefly as flashbacks of his past flickered into his restless thoughts. Images of the Batcave and the bats.

_The air was dingy and murky. Echoes of the dwellers chimed through the dark caverns. He heard the sound of running water as he crouched onto the sleek rocks and looked at the rushing waterfall . He slipped of the angled rock and smacked his boots on the chambered floor of the vast cavern._

_ Bruce removed his light-torch from inside his overcoat. His heart was racing as the screeches of his dread rattled in his ears. He lifted the light-source higher, lifting his chin as he gazed at the shadowy movement of the cave's ceiling. He steadied his breath, watching the hanging shapes flutter their wings. Bats._

_ He swallowed his fear as thousands of them descended. Flapping, chittering and screeching brown bats - silhouettes of fear and darkness. Realization dawned on him that his childhood fear was closing in on him from all corners of the cave. He slowly knelt down and covered his face with his jacket's sleeve. He felt feverish pain sweep for him as he remembered the bats in the tin box that Ras al Ghul released during his final test with the League of Shadows._

_ Then he soon felt a calmness enter his stricken frame, almost like the winged-creatures were welcoming him into their nightmarish world. All those painful memories of someone's existence that died so many years back…when he watched his loved ones' blood being spilled in a Park Row alley. Bruce discovered that he had forged a secret that a haunted child did not learn: Embrace your worst fear..._

_ He closed his eyes and slowly rose from the ground, his arms spreading apart as if he was transforming into a creature of the night...He calmly stood into the funnel of bats letting them whip their sharp wings across his features... feeling a smile creep over his lips._

_In the realm of darkness and fear, Bruce Wayne molded his symbol of justice...he became the Bat._

Bruce's hazel eyes darted open when he felt a hard kick against the palm of his hand. He narrowed his protective gaze to Selina's belly not removing his hand as he felt another nudge from his daughter.

He smiled tenderly and patted his fingertips gently on the spot as he laid there in the darkness, protecting his restless daughter. He leaned closer and spoke comforting words as a loving smile grew on his face.

"It's okay... Daddy's here." He said gently, not realizing that Selina had her eyes half-open. "Daddy's here."


	11. Chapter 11 : Goodbye Florence

**Chapter 11 : Good Bye Florence**

* * *

Early the next morning, rays of sunlight retracted on the walls and the fresh aroma of coffee beans brewing filled the bedroom as Selina took a few deep breaths of the salty humid air as she stuffed the of her clothing amongst the crammed in piles of dresses, and fluttered her lashes as she listened to the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom.

Dressed casually in a blue striped shirt and jeans, she walked briskly to the closet and slowly bent down to pick up her running shoes. Her eyes flickered as she felt a sudden jolt in her womb and quickly massaged her belly, eyes narrowed as her lips stretched into a grin "Restless are we this morning," she muttered to her growing child. Today was the day that she and Bruce were jetting out of Florence and moving to an expensive townhouse in the heart of Paris.

She heard the shower turned and smiled as the door opened and Bruce appeared in the bedroom.

He was dripping wet, a cotton towel snuggled over his waist, lines of excess water streaming down the indents of his indented compacted abdomen.

"Morning," his lips curved as he smiled, making his top jagged canines dig into his stretch bottom lip. His eyes were crisped as drenched dark bangs dangled over his thick brows. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"I've been too busy packing ...it must have slipped my mind," she replied, lips stretching into a smirk as she folding a pair of jeans into the suitcase. "Are you?"

"Not yet," he replied sliding his hand over his damp wavy hair. "Listen, why don't you take a break...we still have few hours before the flight."

She half rolled her eyes. "I'll take a break when I want too...besides moving around eases the pressure."

"Pressure, you okay," he said, walking over to her. He settled his hand on her belly. "She's moving a lot in there isn't she?"

"She's being a little brat." she set her jaw hard, setting her hand on his auburn-tinge soft beard. "It's nothing I can't handle." Bruce gently gripped her arms and guided to the bed. She released a fuming sigh."What?"

"Wait here," he said with a slight rasp, kissing her on the brow, he pulled away and paced to the door as she smiled noticing that his towel was slipping off his backside.

"I swear Bruce if you made sort batch of burnt touch...I'll kick your ass." she yelled out assuming that he was preparing light breakfast that continued his famous blacken rye toast with honey. When he stepped back into the bedroom door with a tray of fresh fruit, cream cheese bagel and a tall glass of orange juice she found her assumption to be wrong, in fact she was amazed at the morning treat. "Well this is new," she raised her left brow. "Did Alfred break in this morning and prepare this?"

Bruce grinned. "No," he answered handing her the glass. "This was," There was a pause in his voice as he took a few steps back and rubbed the back of his neck." I prepared all of this for you."

"Really?" she smiled widely and bore a tender gaze to Bruce.

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm started to get the hang of things."

She laughed and picked out the bagel and gulped down as her lips sunk into the cream cheese and took a small bite. "This isn't that bad..." she ejected, a wave of emotions rushed across her face as brown eyes began to fill with tears. "I can't believe that you did all this for me...after all the Hell I've put you through."

"What do mean Selina?" he rasped out, folding his arms to his chest.

"You know damn well what I mean," she seethed turning her full attention to him.

"First I stole those pearls from you, then the Lamborghini..." she continued. Her gaze lowered to the glass. "Then to save my own skin...I betrayed you and turned you over to Bane...that was biggest mistake I have ever done in this damn life of mine."

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. "What bought this on?" he implied slipping on a pair of jeans and she looked at her lips urging a frown.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because I'm an emotional pregnant wreck with guilt issues." she stood up and crossed her arms, looking at his bare chest. "Right now I'm hungry for something else."

He looked at her and her giving the icy cat glare; her lips straighten into a firm line. "Oh, I know that look all too well." he shot back with a hint of enthusiasm his voice, watching her eyes flash with untamed emotion. Her top teeth mashed into her bottom lip as a fierce urge rushed over her rigid frame.

She locked her gaze to his, placed the glass hard on the nightstand , and before he could move an inch, and without warning she pounced on him , knocking him off his feet and pinned his wrists with her hands. "Sorry, but there's only one like that can satisfy my craving now Bruce."

"Selina maybe we should..." He paused as her lips assaulted his, feeling his the bristles of his beard prickled against her nose, her hips were automatically straddled at his waist, he smiled between the rough and heated kisses, "Never mind."

"Going to shut up now?" she groaned, digging her fingers roughly into the groves of his scarred torso, feeling his arm wrapped securing over her back. "When are we supposed to meet your butler?" she asked, gasping for an intake of breath.

"Later," he forced out an answer in a growling tone, pressing his lips loving down the side of her neck.

"Hmm, that leaves plenty of time." she replied in a frisky voice, as his lips smoldered over her throat as his hands cozily groped over her thighs. He was gentle and smooth as she felt his fingers slowly strip off the denim for her swollen waist.

Bruce bought his lips to her jaw line, she slid down to his groin area, and grinding herself against his jeans as her lips kissed him hard on his firm chest pecks losing control of her desires. A sequence of fervid moans and intakes of breath escaped from their throats.

She ravaged her fingers through his drying chocolate locks, pulling and tugging the lengthy waves, feeling his steamy mouth press tenderly over her collar-bone as her fingers tangled into his tussled hair. He fingers clutched her hips tightly making the flesh bruised by his strength-she didn't mind, his body's sizzling heat was taking away the pain in her abdomen. It was intoxicating and pleasurable to her out of whack system. Between faint murmurs and tiny gasp as lips got bigger and redder as she slowly drove them down the center of his flaming chest and release a few breathless words as she raised her chin. "I think you should finish getting dress." she muttered, rubbing her swollen lips together.

"Not yet," he grunted, bringing his lips on hers and pressed harshly making her drown in feverish kisses. She closed her eyes seeing only blackness for that moment as the rest of her senses were pulsing and suddenly she darted opened her eyes, the tightness and the acid in her stomach as making her feel the urge to pass out.

She pulled away from Bruce, wrapping her hand on around her waist, allowing the heat of her scorched hands to warm the throbbing...faint chills surging through her system.

Bruce lifted up himself from the floor, placed his hand on her cheek and opened his mouth. "You alright?" he asked, she stubbornly nodded.

"Yeah..." she muttered, rising from the floor."We should finish getting ready."

"I think you should rest for a bit...I'll finish packing." he soothed.

"I don't think so."

"Selina," he said softly. "Just calm down and relax."

Selina crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I can't relax, Bruce." she shot back. "I never could...I guess it's because I'm always on high alert." she turned her head and stared forward out the window. "Call me high strung in these types of situations."

"You never have to worry about that Selina," Bruce said straightened from the floor, inched closer over to her. "I'm always going to here to protect you." He encircled his arms around her waist. She nudged her face against his shoulder. He feathery messaged her belly in circular motions as both of them stayed silently still while time moved around them.

She broke away from his strong grasp, turned and kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. "Perhaps it's the other way around Dark Knight," she smirked, tracing her index finger over his lips. "After all I did save you from getting your head blown off from Bane."

He gave a her a genuine smile, cradled her face with his hands, tentatively drove her into another kiss before pulling his arms through the sleeves of a white collared shirt.

She walked over to the vanity and quickly dabbed lipstick over her lips, "There's one more place we have to stop before we meet your butler at the airport."

Bruce knitted his eyebrows. "Where?" he asked, buttoning up the shirt.

"I'm not spoiling my fun." she teased, smacking her lips together. "You're just going to have to be patient and wait and see Mr. Wayne."

* * *

An hour later, Bruce patiently waited for Selina outside, in front of a small photo boutique, his hands were tucked in his jean pockets as he leaned against the wall observing a young dark haired couple walking on the sidewalk pushing a stroller, he blinked and quickly caught a glance of the slumbering baby girl covered with a pink blanket.

Giving them a warm smile with a nod, he closed his eyes as he mused as the back of his head rested on the wall. A recollection of images entered his mind.

_Inside the regency room of Wayne Manor, Martha Wayne narrowed her soft green eyes down at the newborn baby boy in cradled in her arms, she smiled gently staring into his wide open inquisitive hazel eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks as Thomas Wayne swiped the tears away from a gentle brush of his fingers._

_"He's so beautiful Thomas," she said softly, rocking her son as he nuzzled his small head against her chest. "My beautiful Bruce," _

_Thomas placed his hand gently on his newborns son and beamed looking into bright gold and green eyes staring up at him. "Hello Bruce, I'm your Dad." he smiled and kissed his son's pink fleshed forehead._

_The baby boy shifted his and stared at a tall English man dressed in black attire standing in the bright room's doorway with a joyous smile across his aging face. He slowly closed his eyes as he rested against his mother, feeling the warm and security of his parents as he drifted into a peaceful slumber from arriving into a strange world_.

_He knew his parents by sight and touch...he knew that they would always be there for him..._

Selina wearing designer sunglasses with her brown hair draped over her shoulders walked out of the doors with a black paper bag and tissue paper. She turned her gaze and found Bruce resting against the wall.

"Let me guess...you got bored" she said holding the bag in front of him. Bruce flashed his eyes open, and cleared his throat and grinned slightly at her.

"Waiting for you... sort of reminded me of the board meetings I used to sleep through."

She rolled her eyes and shoved the bag into his chest. "Here, knock yourself out."

"What's this?" he asked creasing his eyebrows as his lips curled. He looked down at the bag. "Selina you didn't have to get me anything."

"Shut up and open it," she demanded, watching him rip the tissue until he pulled out a silver photo frame.

Bruce's eyes brimmed with tears as he flipped the frame and stared down at the photo of his parents protected by glass. "Selina," his voice was straining as he tried to prevent himself from pouring out tears. "I...don't know what to say."

"I wanted to give you something...that meant a lot to you." she explained. "I had my friend Jen recover the photo from Gotham records and send it to this shop for restoration and framing." she looked down at the photo. "It wouldn't be home with your parents close."

Bruce's teary hazel eyes became crisp; he leaned closer and kissed her softly on lips.

"Thank you Selina."

* * *

After a quick stop at their favorite store, Bruce and Selina wearing casual clothing stepped out of Mercedes Benz town car, and looked at the plane that read "Air France" on the side was parked on the taxiway of the Florence Airport, Peretola. He grabbed their suitcases from the driver.

Selina swung her black tote bag that contained a few feminine essentials over her shoulders and whispered quickly as both of them handed to the automatic doors of the airport terminal. "Is this going to be a long flight?" Her voice dragged out.

"Not really," Bruce replied. "We'll be traveling first class."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...you sure know how to spoil a girl, Bruce."

"I want this to be a comfortable flight," he grinned looking down at her stomach, "For you and the baby." He noticed Alfred sitting near the glass row of windows with fold paper tucked under his arm. He smiled and waved to the older gentlemen who returned with a quick nod and pointed his hand at the parked aircraft.

"I believe this is your plane sir," Alfred said, walking over to them. "Did you sleep in?"

"I guess old habits of being an eccentric billionaire never die." Bruce chuckled lightly taking Selina's hand and squeezing it lovingly.

"Indeed they don't, Master Wayne." Alfred replied. "You better hurry or your miss your flight."

Bruce nodded to the older man. "When will you be arriving in Paris, are you still on your holiday?"

Alfred nodded slightly with a wide grin. "I have two more days of enjoying the Italian decadence before I head back to Gotham."

Selina shifted her eyes as she peered outwardly at the flight attendant descending the small staircase to ground level to address to the line of passengers waiting to board the plane. She watched to the two old friends gave a quick hug as they said their goodbyes.

"You're returning to Wayne Manor?" Bruce asked flipping down his sunglasses. "Seeing Blake," he added. "How is he holding out with managing the cave?"

"That young man is as stubborn as you Master Wayne, I already had clean up a bloody mess of his from a nightly brawl."

Bruce nodded. "So he needs more training?"

"Quite so Master Wayne...you can borrow him if you like."

He turned his focus on Selina. "I think right now we're both busy with our lives...but tell him that when he has some time, to call up an old friend and have him get Lucius to arrange a flight and we'll go from there. Okay."

Alfred nodded. "I'll relay the message to him." he turned and looked at Selina. "You'll let me know if he acts out of character...Master Wayne can be quite a handful."

Selina curved her lips into a coy smirk. "I'll keep you posted." she wrapped her arms around him. "See you around, Alfred."

Alfred gestured another smile to the young couple."Good luck to the both of you. I'll be seeing you sometime in the next month...is there anything you need from Gotham?"

"Nope." Bruce responded back, "I got everything I need." His hand protectively rested on her back as they walked to the boarding attendant and handed her their tickets.

Alfred gave a parting nod and watched the parents to be disappearing down the walkway, a few minutes later he saw both Bruce and Selina hand up the stairs as they ascended into the plane, with his hand supporting her back and then they stepped inside the aircraft.

"Be good to her, Master Wayne," he muttered under his breath. "She's a rare treasure."

* * *

Selina sat in a seat by the window, looking at the cloud formations building in the azure sky as the engines roared to life around them, she turned to Bruce and said, "So that young rookie is now wearing your bat ears?"

She remembered her confrontation with John Blake- she was all set to jet away from the darkening cold streets of Gotham when the young beat cop stopped her in the airport and arrested her for kidnapping the Gotham congressman that she got wasted in a few bars, it was shocking to her to think that Blake was now donning the cape and cowl of Batman..but she knew that he would protect Holly "Jen" Robinson from the horrors that the city birthed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell me Selina," Bruce admitted softly, hazel eyes soft as they looked into her caramel-coffee colored eyes. His gaze shifted away for a moment as he paused and then said, "I knew for a long time that Robin Blake was the one that would take on my symbol."

Selina rolled her eyes with a slight scowl. "Boy Wonder was the one that had my ass thrown in Blackgate prison." She felt the plane starting to taxi down the runway. "Next I see him...I'm going to give him a quick kick in his family jewels."

"Well in that case I'll have to double his training sessions." he replied, eyes flickering to her belly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bruce," she instantly assured him. "In fact I think she's starting to settle down ...so this might be a nice flight after all." she paused and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you scared about these next few months?"

"Yeah...I'm scared." he admitted. "I never thought I could be a father...let alone survive all the knife wounds and bullet holes. But here we are Selina on a plane heading to live in a Paris townhouse and preparing to welcome our little girl into this world." he paused. "My fear is that I'll never live up to being a great dad like my father."

She shook her head. "You're going to be one Hell of a father."

Bruce smiled and then said. "You're going be a wonderful mother, Selina." He leaned his lips closer and kissed her cheek.

"I think we found a perfect way of killing time unless you want to watch French dubbed in flight movie...perhaps a French kiss," she purred in his ear, feeling his lips roam down her neck.

His hands were rubbing over her stomach as she reached for his seat belt and buckled it tighter. "Fasten your seat belt...I have a feeling there's going to be some turbulence."

Bruce paused and looked down at her hands gripping his denim thighs.

Selina grinned, and so did Bruce. "I can't let you have all the fun."

"I wasn't planning too." he replied feeling his ears pop as the plane ascended into the air. He kissed the plump curve of her lips and bought her closer as she curled against him and closed her eyes feeling his warmth blanket over her pale skin as her mind formulated a few words of her inwardly excitement of this new chapter awaiting for them.

_Goodbye Florence...hello Paris._


	12. Chapter 12 : Rebuilding

**Chapter 12: Rebuilding  
**

* * *

After sleeping in the dimming sunlight during most the flight to Paris, and fighting the annoyance of heart burn from a bizarrely named First Class meal she indulged a few hours before, Selina was surprised to see an imported Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 waiting in the parking lot of Charles De Gaulle Airport. But the paint was different from the one that she swiped from Bruce at the Wayne Enterprises fundraiser. She remembered flooring the V12 engine and feeling the power of the sleek vehicle vibrate through her heels.

She walked closer, brown eyes surveying the flawless color of black. A shadow of a smirk crept over her face as she mused at the luxurious Italian vehicle that reminded her of Bruce's batsuit. She drove her eyes away from the car and stared at Bruce. "So when were you going to tell me that you bought a car?" she threw out, trying to surpass the urge to vomit. "You keep this up, Wayne, and you won't have a cent to your name."

He gave her a dumbfounded look and pulled on his dark aviator sunglasses. He took her hand and steered her close to him. Both of their chests were barely touching as he glanced down at her stomach, and his eyes smiled behind the glasses. "I have a few assets stored up for emergencies," he paused. "So you have nothing to worry about. I already made a down payment on the house and the car."

She grinned and looked over her shoulder at the car. "Well...I was just making sure that your old playboy habits were the cause of this expense. We have a lot to buy in the next few weeks. Don't forget our baby girl is coming in five months." She replied.

Bruce smirked and answered. "I didn't forget." He wrapped his arms around her stomach and slowly rocked her against his body. "I also know that you miss clutching the gas while speeding through red lights."

"Oh really, I'm not the only one that has broke a few traffic laws." Selina shot back, giving him a quick jab in the gut. "And just how many squad cars have you crushed during those police chases?"

"I've lost count," he widely grinned. "Off the record - I'm guessing at least twenty with the Tumbler. I never bother to obey the rules of the road when a life is in danger." He added, thinking about the time when he drove the armored bridging vehicle recklessly through the streets of Gotham with a poisoned Rachel Dawes in passenger's seat. He did what he had to do, and raced against the time that was betraying him with every breath she took in her drifting delusional state. This was all before he lost her to the Joker's madness…

Bruce quickly shook off those intense waves and turned his focus back to Selina who was boring a gentle gaze towards him. He caressed her cheek gently. "I want to forget the past...we've both looked into it for too long. I'm ready take the next step in this journey with you, Selina."

"Mmm," she hummed a reply, continuing to look into the lenses of his glasses. "Well I guess we can start by getting into the car." She lowered her eyes to his lips and brushed a finger lightly over the edges as she spoke once more. "Do you know what makes this baby special? Besides that she will a beautiful little girl...she'll be strong-willed, stubborn, and intelligent like us... She is the daughter of the Batman...and the man I love."

He smiled and removed his glasses as his warm hazel eyes met hers. "Selina."

She felt tears brimming in her eyes. Maybe it was the reflections of sunlight on the hoods of the parked cars surrounding them. She knew that it was her true emotions seeping out of her "tough girl" exterior. She pulled away from his arms and took a few steps back, wiping the water from beneath her eyes. "Look at me...I'm an emotional fat cow that is falling apart. I honestly can't understand why you've been attracted to me for this long. You know that I'm to be the size of a whale soon; just to give you a fair warning."

"It doesn't matter," he said. His eyes squinted a little as he caught a blinding glare off the windshield of a parked van.

"Yes, it does." She seethed, breathing fire. "Admit that I'm not beautiful anymore. You say every morning that I'm beautiful. That is what men are supposed to say to keep their women's raging pregnancy hormones from breaking their necks."

Bruce half rolled his eyes, and quickly lunged at her, enveloping his arms around her heated body and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Selina ceased all words and allowed him to take her into a savory lip-lock.

He broke his lips away and pressed his sweaty brow against hers. "Feeling better now," he murmured, tilting his head and bringing his lips down her jaw. "Selina...all you need to know is that I love you… All of you." He massaged her baby belly and whispered into her ear. "You never know. I'm thirty-nine now...So I might be putting on some weight. How would you like if I started changing my looks?"

"Why the hell would you want to become a bloated whale?" she said, with a sour tone. "You're too damn sexy." She admitted, looking into his soft gold and green eyes; an intense blend of color that could pierce any soul with one severe look. But also melt the hardest of hearts as they stared deeply into you, searching for the good that you'd try to conceal from the world. And those eyes would never change even though wrinkles would form around them. They will always be focused, trusting and piercing.

"I want you to be happy, Selina." He said, staring steadily into her chocolate eyes. His hands were cradling her face. "I will do whatever is necessary to assure your happiness throughout the rest of this pregnancy."

She smiled, knowing that he already made up his mind. "Well, daddies to be intend to put weight on...so I guess I can make an exception for your waist line. Just promise me that you won't go overboard. You like to try things to the extreme."

"I won't." His voice answered with assurance. He took her by the hand. "I've done this before when I was training with the League of the Shadows. Weight builds stronger muscle mass. And lately I've been losing my body strength because of my injuries. I need to get stronger."

She gave a quick eye-roll. "Whatever you say, handsome. If you get too big - I will whip your ass into shape."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" he grinned, kissing her gently on the lips before adding, "I can take it."

"Take it?" she repeated with a deadly smirk. "We'll see, big boy."

He smiled. "Let's go see our new place. Come on," he took her by the hand and led her to the Lamborghini. He removed the key fob from his jean pocket. Both of them listened to the engine roar to life.

Selina felt a smile stretch over her lips as her body slid onto the leather and watched Bruce's fingers grip the steering wheel of the imported sports car. He placed the key into the ignition, pulled down his sunglasses and his eyes fell down at her belly that was secured, wrapped underneath the seat belt. He looked at a few tourists crossing the lot.

"I know that look in your eye," she said. "You're about to do some rule breaking?"

He glanced at her and his lips curved into a devilishly smirk. He pressed the gas and his eyes were burning intensely. "Want to know the reason why I got so many speeding tickets back in Gotham...because you're about to find out."

The Lamborghini zoomed away from the airport. Selina opened the window as the gust of wind whipped across her face. She settled her gaze on Bruce who was gunning the engine down the freeway and said, "Thrill seeker."

He smirked.

* * *

After a drive through the crowded streets of downtown Paris, Selina sat in chair of the admittedly elegant lobby as Bruce checked them into their hotel, it would be a few days until they could move into their expensive townhouse. She played with her mobile phone, scanning through pictures of Bruce on the screen, some were for her own private viewing of him shirtless and others were cherished moments they shared at riverfront cafes, sunsets and famous art galleries. She turned her gaze the large windows and caught a view of the Eiffel tower in the distance, and she had a feeling that she was going to love this city.

Selina shifted her eyes away from the window and looked at a strawberry blonde receptionist flirting with her big and pathetic "puppy dog" eyes at Bruce, as he swiped his Mastercard and flashed her a warm smile, not realizing that the mother of his child was glaring him down with heated dark brown eyes that were turning into red hot flames. Her tense and blood started to boil as she scowled at the young woman gigging with him.

She shot up, trying to keep a calm composure, as she sauntered closer for the desk, while listening into their conversation that made her cringe with disgust, and when the receptionist grazed her finger over his hand, something snapped inside and lips curled into a dangerous smirk as she carried herself prideful over to the desk, and stood next him and wrapped her arms around him. "Is everything going smoothly darling?" she slurred, grinning at the bubbly woman whose face was growing three shades of red. "I'm so anxious to put on that little black dress for you in our suite."

Bruce lips pursed slightly, as he took the key cards from the disappointed receptionist's hands and turned his focus on Selina, who was fingers, were twirling over his shirt.

"Enjoy you're stay," The receptionist said in a flustered tone, as she watched a shadow of a smirk play on Selina's lips.

"Don't worry we will sweetheart," The pregnant brunette blared out , and then turned her eyes to Bruce. He took her by the hand together they started heading down a pair of golden elevators.

"Oh I know that look," Bruce lightly chuckled as he hit the arrow button. "The jealous Selina Kyle is back."

"Yep. Get used to it." she hissed, stepping inside the elevator ahead of him. She wrapped her arms over her baby belly and she could feel her daughter's routine kicks. "It's only going to get worst each month until I pop this kid out." She warned feeling his penetrating eyes settle onto her as she walked closer to the wall, just before she could release another word, he stepped inside himself.

"Nothing I can't handle," Bruce replied, "I've survived worst."

Selina raised one eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. "Really...do tell Mr. Wayne?"

"What's there to tell...all you need to do is look at my body?"

"Works for me," she stepped in front of him and quickly pulled up his shirt and run her polished fingers over the muscles of his carved chest. Her eyes ran over his collection of scars and absorbed every detail of his bare flesh before the doors closed.

He watched a smile cover on her lips, and she gripped his shoulders, ramming herself into his chest as his back was rubbed against the wall. His gaze was becoming dangerous, as she lowered her hands to the muscle planes of his back. He watched another seductive smile play on her lips. His arms snaked around her swollen waist, and pulled harder against his chest, and he mummer soft rasps against her as his lips bruised themselves over the groves of her neck.

A shiver dance alone her spine as he nuzzled her cheek, his breath grazed her ear. She closed her eyes and grasped as light feathery light brushes of his lips over her throat heated her blood.

Her eyes darken and she bought her lips a inch away to his as she mummer, "So you think you handle this long five months of this raging fat cow?"

Bruce responded with groan and pressed a hard breathless kiss over her lips. He drank her scene and nipped her neck with a sultry growl, and she tilted her head back. He watched the red blades of hers parted and opened in a low moaned as he began to indulge her with rough kisses , and his hand moved down her curvy hips as he released a deep throaty moan.

Her body reacted to a variety of responses of feverishly pants of breath, fingers gripping into his drenched dark hair, breasts becoming firm and a whirlpool of untamed emotions. She was literally melting into his arms. Literally feeling the flesh dissolve off her bones. She could felt their daughter moving to the rhythm of their elevating chests.

Bruce seethed his breath as he drove his lips back to her mouth, and planted a passionate kiss into her opened lips. He was ready to strip the clothing off her body but plans changed when the elevator doors opened and an elderly couple stared at them with wide eyes.

Quickly responding, Bruce pulled his shirt down, feeling foolish as Selina wiped his smear of lipstick off his lips. He smiled at the couple with bright hazel eyes and spoke in French. "This is the city of love after all,"

The old man smiled in response as he and his wife stepped inside.

* * *

Hidden behind the ivory walls of her father's fortress in Jodhpur, India - Talia al Ghul stood regally on the balcony. She looked outward at her deemed territory of vivid blue-painted houses, enclosed stone gates and a thick haze from the scorching desert sun. With the profit that she accumulated from the accounts she kept concealed from the board of directors at Wayne Enterprises, she rebuilt the League of Shadows after her father's legacy was destroyed by traitorous billionaire philanthropist; Bruce Wayne. She had collected all the excommunicated members from prisons around the world with her remaining half-blooded sisters: Aaronia al Ghul, Nyassa Raatko al Ghul and Andromeda al Ghul. And her right hand commander Barsad.

She narrowed her fervid blue eyes to the mask of deceased "liberator" of League of Shadows, her childhood protector and loyal friend Bane.

He was the only soul that became a shield to her in the darkness of the pit known as "Hell on Earth" where her grandfather, the warlord, sentenced her father to rot forever for the crimes of loving his beautiful daughter. Instead her mother chose to take on the punishment for the defilement of her family and became the only female prisoner, that was protected by a rusted cage from the hungry prisoners that craved her body and would kill for the pleasure of touching her flawless skin. All this as she kept her secret of carrying the child of the mercenary safely under garments.

She remembered looking into her mother's pale green eyes as the prisoner's attacked them after the cell door was accidentally left unlocked by the prison's doctor, and then her innocence was stricken when the horrific screams of her mother echoed within the walls. The only comfort that kept her from shattering at the traumatic sight was the warmth of strong arms pulling her out of the cell and bringing her out to look at the sunlight above them. She remembered digging her face into his dirty garments.

Bane had cradled her tiny body in his arms while his protective eyes glared at the other prisoners surrounding them. He spoke in soft voice as tears streamed from her eyes. "I will protect you, little fire." he called her by a name that he once heard the elderly doctor announce to the warlord's daughter when the she was born. And when she lifted up her head and looked into his tender blue eyes, she knew that she was safe from the fate that had taken her mother out of the darkness. In the silence of the shadows of brutally and suffering, a powerful friendship was forged that brought a glimmer of light into the darkest of mortal hearts.

Talia brushed her fingers over the broken tubing of the mask...The last thing she touched before bidding farewell to her childhood friend before fulfilling her father's task of destroying Gotham. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to regain focus on the mission of restoring the balance of justice into the immoral world of vile decay and corruption.

"Thought I would find you out here."

She opened her eyes and backed away from the ledge, pretending she hadn't been staring at Bane's mask for the last unknown number of moments. But she knew that she couldn't hide the emotions surging through her veins. She didn't know why she bothered to hide it at all, from her family and followers, but for some reason a sharp stab pierced through her heart. She turned her head at the wafting voice of her youngest sister: Andromeda al Ghul. She was last daughter of Ras al Ghul to be born in the Tibetan mountains. The only warrior that was worthy to lead the shadows if she chose not to prevail.

Andromeda mounted her feet in the arched doorway, and Talia glanced at her sister with a tender gaze. She was no longer the sweet child that she raised from infancy, and the little girl that used to trail her during sessions on the frozen sheets of ice. She was a strong, intelligent and disciplined warrior that wore the branded mark of her father's legacy proudly on her flesh. The fact that she had passed all the tests and killed many targets through the years of training had made her more deadly than Talia would have ever thought to believe she would be for the League.

She was dressed in mercenary attire; a black shirt and army pants, and her long dark hair was cut to touch the nape of her neck. Her intense grey blue eyes were infused with hatred. Daggers were stabbed to her well-muscled thighs and her cut-stone features displayed an inward aggression. She used her skills of obedience, determination and strong will to carry out the missions she was instructed to complete by Barsad and other skilled mercenaries.

Talia knew that she was also struggling with what she'd done weeks ago on a League's reconnaissance mission in South Africa where she had almost taken the life of an innocent who was the eight year old son of the marked target. She suspected that time would mend that.

"Why have you been not focusing on the mission, Talia?" Andromeda spoke in a regal tone, eyes looking at the mask. "I see. You've been thinking about Bane, letting those memories become poison in your veins."

"He died without mercy from Selina Kyle." Talia replied, moving closer to her sister as tears brimmed underneath her eyes. "She will pay for what she has taken from me."

Andromeda shook her head. "Barsad tells me that you are planning on capturing Selina Kyle once she reaches her seventh month term of pregnancy. The question is how are you going to abduct the mother to be...when Bruce Wayne is present with her?"

Talia sneered. "Bruce Wayne will be taken care of…The years of being a recluse have made his body weak. He was an easy opponent for Bane to take down.

"Easy to take down," Andromeda repeated. "He escaped from the pit and saved his city from the destruction of the instrument of liberation. He is not an easy opponent to overcome."

"Every man has a weakness," Talia spoke with malice. "We need to break him both psychically and mentally. Make him suffer as we have suffered through our failures to perform our father's work. And when he has no fight left...we will throw him back into a cell in the pit with his love and child. And this time - there will be no escape."

Andromeda nodded to her sister. "I will go and make the preparations for this mission."

"No. I need you to head to Gotham with the hired C.I. A. Anatoli Knyazev. There is a certain target that Bruce cares deeply about that must be removed without mercy." She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her sister. "Do whatever is necessary to assure his defeat."

Andromeda looked at the scribbled name on the paper and nodded. "An easy take down." She said, and started to walk away. She turned and looked back at Talia before saying, "what happens to the billionaire and the thief once their daughter is born? Are you going to kill them or make them rot forever in the pit?"

Talia clenched her jaw. "I won't kill them." She paused grimly. "I'm going to make them wish that they were dead."

"I will send you a report from Gotham...once the task is complete." She bowed her head and vanished within the shadows. Talia waited a few moments and then returned to the ledge. She lifted up the tubed mask and held it close to her chest.

"Don't worry, my friend...Bruce Wayne will pay for what he did to us." She lowered her eyes to the metal piece of the mask. "As his punishment, he will wear your mask...once he feels the true measure of pain."


	13. Chapter 13 : Paris Bliss

**Chapter 13 : Paris Bliss**

* * *

After spending most of the early afternoon unpacking boxes and pushing herself through a light cardio workout, to the ease of the tightness in her abdomen, Selina took a deep inhale of fresh, humid air as she stepped on the front portico of her and Bruce's new lavish town house that he had bought in the heart of Paris, and she mused silently if she could ever get use to calling this gorgeous four-story mansion as an exceptional home.

The dingy and bitter avenues of Gotham were still deeply lodged within her mind. The coldness of delinquents she reluctantly became involved with during her teenage years still haunted her and the amount of friends that she had lost along the roads of her grey shaded world that she roamed through the clashing of the storms.

Although she had erased her past with the clean slate program there was always the lingering unlawful accomplishments seeped through her layers skin, the scars from switchblades and cigarette burns that mistreating idiots of the female body used to practice on her as them swam in their own rivers of intoxicating whiskey.

She settled her dark brown eyes at bright opened garden of her expensive townhouse. Her finger tips brushed against the cut stone walls, as she stared impressively at majestic architecture knowing that it built sometime at the beginning of the century made it even more likeable to her tastes.

Dressed comfortably in a black tank and track pants, she cradled her growing baby belly, and a took a few gulps from a glass of strawberry - banana yogurt milkshake before walking bristly down the steps to the garden, making an inwardly promise that she would never allow her baby girl to be subjected to that pitiful life, and to be hidden away from rising hope by the barricades of immoral pleasure that left an invisible stain over her creamed flesh, most of all she promised that her daughter would never breathe the oppressive and toxic air of Gotham.

Paris was not like Gotham; it was classy, romantic and captivating, and those were some of the reasons why she loved the city so much.

She instantly slipped her sandals off and walked bare and slightly throbbing feet on the grass, toes crunching between the crisp blades, as she drank the beautiful atmosphere around her.

It was after a few moments that she removed a cell phone from her pocket and flipped through the collection of photos that she took of Bruce when they reunited in Florence and stared their expression became neutral as she lowered her eyes and stared down at the picture, but a blissful smile crossed her lips as she looked into his steady gaze and remembered that afternoon...when fool's fantasy became a heart's reality.

_Gotham had become a fading memory as she said her final goodbyes to Holly Jen Robinson at Gotham International Airport, after giving the strawberry haired teenager the keys to their ramshackle of an apartment, she hopped in the next flight out of Gotham._

_As she looked at the window of her seat , she stared down at the cold waters of Gotham Bay, a few freighters carrying supplies for the people of the city were preparing to dock, she slammed her eyes shut remembering the sound of the nuclear bomb going off as she raced through the snow-covered streets, on the Batpod, with a glimmer of hope that he would still be alive. When she looked at the shoreline of river near Palisades, all she found was shards of metal floating against the tide._

_Right there she knew that her dream had ended._

_After her plane touched down on the runway, she decided to roam through the streets of Florence, having no concept on why she had chosen this Italian city of Renaissance decadence, only knowing that new forms of dreams were waiting for her beyond the frozen shores of Gotham. _

_Dressed in a black trench coat, auburn hair was parted to one side as it draped over her tense shoulders. She had observed a window display of a pearl necklace and diamond engagement ring that had "destined to be together forever" engraved on the inside of the ring. Reading those words she quickly rolled her eyes "Yeah right," she muttered silently, hands pressing against the glass as temptation was consuming every fiber of her rigid body._

_Suddenly she felt heavy eyes watching her. Skin prickled and an arctic shiver danced along her spine. She scoffed those haunting feelings and drew she focus back to the white orbs of the pearl necklace, while regressing thoughts of night when she discovered the real treasure of Wayne Manor erupted into her feverish mind._

_She felt ridiculous and paranoid as the sound of shoes rubbing against the pavement made her eyes grew wide, swallowing down a building knot her throat she closed her eyes fought against the hope raving in her shattered heart. She clenched her teeth hard._

_"Those pearls do suit you..."_

_Every fiber turned to ice in Selina's body, whirls of uncertainty gush into the pit of her stomach when she heard that familiar voice behind her. She parted her lips and froze for only mere moments, within seconds she all the doubt seep through her skin as a soothing sensation warmed her weary soul. A hopeful gleam became captured in her eyes. Her heart started to race..Everything was becoming a haze of rose as her body wobbled. Feeling light on her heels she slowly turned to the direction of where the voice had projection from. Her alert eyes scan the area breezy and then she saw a ghost standing in the shadows the wall._

_"You're not real," she said, slamming her eyes, feeling a brim of stinging tears form under her lashes. She bashed them open and gulped down, as her legs carried her towards him._

_She felt all her harden emotions betraying her as she closed the distance between them, he stood before her just like he did on the overpass when he offered her freedom with the USB drive of the Clean Slate program. His lips curved into a slight grin as he watched all her emotions pour out of her. He had changed in some small ways, more content and snug and still desirably handsome as ever. He had a hint of scruff along his jaw; dark hair was longer touching the nape of his neck. He wore faded jeans and a black shirt that had three buttons done at the top. And finally after realizing that the man in front of was flesh and bone she managed to say. "I watched you die in the explosion."_

_"Never assume anything." He replied, looking steady into her teary eyes. "I know how to become invisible."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were dead. No one could have survived the blast."_

_He pulled himself in closer, and lifted up her chin. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now."_

_She bit her bottom lip feeling her words faltering. "You said that there was no autopilot. You lied to me."_

_Bruce caressed his hand over her flushed cheek. "Technically, I did lie to you."_

_"Technically," she repeated. "I want a realistic answer."_

_He nodded and then explained. "When I was flying the Bat into the building. I set the controls to autopilot and jumped out during the explosion and used the grappling hook to swing down to street level." he released a deep exhale. "I'm not going nowhere without-"_

_She arched an eyebrow. "You've already planned this through didn't you?" she paused in her words trying to decipher his motives. "Why are you in Florence of all places?"_

_"I have an old friend to reconcile with," he replied in a softer tone. "And a beautiful woman to unmask if she lets me."  
_

_"We'll see handsome," she said, with a dangerous flare in her eyes. "I'm not your average woman to tango with Mr. Wayne, I can be very unpredictable to any kind of situation."_

_"So can I," he rasped out. She looked into his intense hazel eyes and before she could speak he covered her mouth in a devouring kiss. She closed responded with a surprising moan as she tasted his lips melt against hers. The caress of his lips were softer than she remembered, and when he plunged into a kiss, she approved, gasping as his tongue tasted her bottom lip adoringly before slipping inside her mouth._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting about all about her doubts and nightmares to forced her to believe that happiness was just for gullible suckers... and that love can unexpectedly fall into place when to ghosts of Gotham reunite in the blissful sunlight as the weight o loneliness fades into rhythm of two hearts beatings._

_Selina parted her lips briefly and stared into his chasms of hazel. The edges of her mouth curved into a smile and said in a faint whisper as her mind replayed. "Destined to be together forever," she said, brushing her fingers on his warm cheek._

_Bruce gave a light smile and pressed another kiss on her lips before saying a simple word against flesh with a shaky exhale. "Yes,"_

The roaring engine of the Lamborghini turned her attention away from memory lane as she watched the expensive sports car pull up in driveway. The driver's door angled upwards, as Bruce gritting his teeth from the spasm in his bad leg, removed a few paper bags from the backseat.

"You don't look happy to see me now," he smirked lifting up his sunglasses, and looking into her desirably dark eyes. "Sorry that it took so long, there was huge line up." He walked over to her and as she glanced at him she felt their daughter's little body moving in her womb, making her stubborn heart flutter with excitement. He stared at her grimace and quickly reacted, dropping the bags. "Are you alright?"

Selina narrowed her eyes down. "She's knows when her daddy is near," she replied, lifting her eyes back to the man she fell in love with, and the one that gave so much to her both in Gotham and Florence, not just pieces of jewelry and fancy dresses but his world, his dreams and his life. She knew what from the moment she first bore an intriguing gaze into those dark eyes of his in the east wing of Wayne Manor, that her impermanent world as going to change forever.

He was dressed casually, a black t-shirt and matching track pants; his beard was trimmed as briskly hairs covered his lips. Dark bangs hung loosely over his brow and cheeks were becoming full with definition. This was a look that suited him, not the prim and polished prince of Gotham who wear the pressed tailor made suits or the broody and well driven detective that spent most of his free time looking at the security files in the bat cave. He had changed into a man full of contentment, life and happiness. But she that underneath his exterior he would always conceal those fears and nightmarish thoughts of the lives he failed to save and the monsters he fought, and also the fear of rising a little girl into this world and protecting her from his symbol that rises above Gotham.

Selina reached for his hand and brought it to her stomach.

His eyes flicker down from her to the round belly that kept his daughter safe. "I can feel her."

She half-smiled, "Won't be long now until you can hold her." she said, watching his eyes soften at the pulsing of his baby kicking. "I think she's going to a tough girl...independent and full determination with what she wants in this world."

"She's going to be a lot like her mother," he said softly, rubbing her stomach. "Soon she will doing back flips."

"Let's hope not." she smirked. "My body can take only so much." She noticed that he suddenly became silent. "Bruce...is everything okay?"

"It's still overwhelming to comprehend," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "After everything I've been through all my life...all the battles I've endured with and without the cowl...I never thought I would be a father. Fall in love with a woman who rejuvenates this body of mine every time I stare into her eyes."

She ran her finger over his lips. "You never did tell me the truth on why you decided to bail out and put the Bat on autopilot?"

"What bought this up?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was a having a relapse of memory," she then paused and added."You had only seconds to bail out that flying machine of yours before becoming dust in the wind once you flew over the bay."

He slowly lowered his eyes, displaying displeasure on the sudden topic of a near death experience, but she had a right to know the truth, after she was carrying his child and holding his heart. She deserved to know more.

"Were you planning on dying?" she asked in a whisper.

"I've been dead for years, Selina," he silently confessed. "When the two bullets enter the hearts of my parents, I decided that Bruce Wayne didn't exist anymore."

She paused, "What changed your mind about living?"

He kept his eyes on her baby belly as he paused. "Sometimes a man has to have his eyes opened to see the hope that stares him in the face. After that night when you bought me to Bane in the sewers I remember seeing that look on her face, knowing that you made a mistake of betraying me because I trusted you. The truth is Selina I've trusted you even from our first encounter ...I knew that there was something about you that I couldn't let go. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

"What?"

"Love." he answered. "When I was in the pit a prisoner doctor told me a story about man and his greatest love. After hearing that story I had fell into a delusional state and had many dreams and nightmares. One dream changed things has my body screamed in pain."

"What was in the dream?"

"A woman who I danced with a short time ago, somehow she became my strength in the darkness." He continued. "I learnt how to save Gotham but in truth I didn't know how to save myself. When I came back Gotham, I knew that we've could stop the bomb in time. I knew I had to do the will to act for good people who I protected all those nights in the shadows. When that moment came ...the final choice of living and dying..I took it. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my parents. I was ready to leave."

"Who was the woman in your dream?"

He lifted up his tender eyes on her. "You." he said, "You were my strength, hope and dream. When I was flying the Bat over the empty streets heading to the construction site...I realized that I couldn't let you go and live a life without ...me."

"Well you know what they say handsome."

"What?"

"A kiss is a powerful thing to lose." She smirked. "Despite our differences I was glad that I got the chance to kiss you."

A smirk of grace fell over his lips before he said. "It wasn't just the kiss. It was something else."

"And that would be what?"

"I think you've always known," Bruce said, stroking his fingers through her hair, before he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She smirked.

"I guess we're both suckers of love, then," She replied, before wrapping her arms around his shoulder and reenacting the same kiss they shared before he flew with the bomb.

She watched his eyes slowly close as they deepened to a passionate kiss, not releasing that the contents of her milkshake was slipping down his neck but it didn't seem to bother him as she felt his hands began encircled around her waist.

Bruce's lips tugged into a warm smile at her words as her breath became calm, and he held his family protectively against his body, feeling rhythm of two hearts, Selina's and his child.

He rocked began rock them, knowing that he was a bit scared of the rising future as Selina was, and he still had a long road of recovery from the horror and nightmares he witnessed throughout his life , but first the time in years of all the throbbing pain and sorrow, he was happy. And now he had a family to protect just as he did with the people of Gotham. He would shield Selina and his baby girl with his strength, life and heart.


	14. Chapter 14 : Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 14 : Just Like Old Times  
**

* * *

It was early in the evening, the dimming sky was bursting with colors of twilight by the time they sat down to eat after spending hours shopping at baby boutiques and fashion stores. The restaurant that Bruce chose overlooked the Eiffel Tower that was mounted northwest in Champ de Mars (Field of Mars). The aroma of sugary delights and French bread baking in the stone ovens blanketed the entire area as their dark eyes captured flickers of candle light. They were silently enjoying the elegant atmosphere and the Paris sunset. Both of their bodies were snuggled closely together in their booth. Bruce kept his hand secured on the baby belly as he whispered gentle words in her ear with a slight rasp while they waited for their Haute cuisine (high cooking). But Selina shifted, feeling the uncomfortable pressure in her womb.

Bruce respond instantly as his hand started massaging her belly. She shot him a look of irritation and half scowled.

"Our daughter is being an annoying brat right now," she said, placing her hand on her belly. "She wants all the attention."

"Just like her mother," he replied, a hint of a grin on his lips. "She wants the world to revolve around her."

"No, she's more like you," she replied. "Stubborn and very temperamental. I wouldn't be surprised if she has your intense eyes."

"She'll probably have my eyes and your beauty," Bruce said, earning a tender gaze from her.

"Have we decided which room we're going put the baby?" she asked. "Or do you prefer another bat cave?"

She took a drink of water then shuddered involuntarily when she felt his warm lips press against her neck. She set the glass down and swallowed as his kisses trailed upwards until they reached the edge of her mouth. She caught a glimpse of a few couples staring at their booth. His hand brushed right above her dress' hemline and slowly moved down her thigh as he whispered, "Let's not worry about it tonight. I want all my focus to be on you."

She felt her lips quiver as a slight growling vibration moved across her flesh and bones. She fought to keep her eyes calm until she felt his warm lips at her ear, his teeth nipping at the pearl earring. It created a rise of blood flow through her body as she was starting to feel hazy, not noticing that his hand was moving higher above her thigh, under her dress.

"I can see you're not shy in public," she breathed, turning her gaze to his deep-set eyes. Her nose brushed his as she noticed a tall blonde sitting across from them, enjoying a glass of red wine since her balding date was not nearly as sexy as Bruce was. "It's always nice to tease…isn't it, handsome?"

"Only if it's done the right way?" he retorted before covering her lips in a low hot smoldering kiss as her rimmed flesh melted against his mouth. She melted against his chest, threading his lengthy waves with her dainty fingers as they pressed closer together, feeling the weight of the baby rubbing against their bodies.

She gasped, feeling his hands touch the crease of her thighs. She slammed her eyes shut and moaned against his ear. "I want the Bat,"

Selina felt him pull away, she cracked opened her eyes and stared into the flames of hazel. "Show me the cat. And I'll give you bat." he rasped. She knew right then and there that Bruce had disappeared and the Batman emerged from the darkness as he kissed her deeper and his fingers moved inside the thick silk of her dress, breaking all barriers. She wasn't used to having such emotion poured over her body; he had become like an uncontrollable hungry beast. The reversal of the dual roles was satisfying to her pleasure as she became infused with the shadowy side of him.

He was becoming possessed by the creature of the night and he was holding nothing back as low growls pierced through his lips loud enough for almost everyone in the restaurant to shift their curious gaze at the booth underneath a dim light. She released heaving breaths as the honest and regal man was now a primal monster bruising kisses down her neck as her freehand clawed into his hair. Slowly the cat had now come out to play. She hissed and bit her lip hard as he placed his hands on her cups and rubbed them with his sweaty palms, urging to rip off the material and see her full breasts.

She purred and stared into his intense eyes but he only smirked with a fierce look and then drove in deeper into her mouth where their tongues danced as she felt the hardness of his groin pressing against her dress. She broke away and eyed the server closing in at their table. She set her jaw down hard and fixed the crinkles of her dress between her legs and wiped away the smeared lipstick off the corners of her mouth. She looked at Bruce and quickly licked her finger and rubbed away the crimson off his bottom lip.

The young server dropped a plate of Soufflé a la Vanilla in front of them. The smell of creamy chocolate and vanilla was incredibly mouth watering as the sugary scent hit her nose and she quickly grabbed a fork and dug into the point of the cake.

The server gave a quick wink at Bruce, and he returned with a pleasant smile. Selina curved her lips into an unpleasant scowl as her face read full irritation. She dug her hand into the dessert and smeared it on his cheek with anger rattling in her eyes.

Bruce's brows crackled at her childish game. "Selina, why did you do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Men don't look attractive when they have food on their face." she spat and was ready spill out more cold words as her hormones were heading into full ignition while her boiling blood. Selina narrowed her eyes down at her belly and folded her arms with discomfort etched over her pale features.

Bruce used a napkin and wiped the icing off his face. He dug his hand fully into the cake and smeared the thick chocolate over her lips. She gave him an icy glare and gritted her teeth, but before she could speak he crashed his lips over her mouth and licked the icing off with his tongue.

He pulled away and placed his hand on her hot cheek. "Had enough?" he asked with asked an unabashed amusement.

"I'm just getting started," she grinned, taking another gob of chocolate and spreading it over his lips. She leaned over and pressed an opened indulging kiss in his mouth as she tasted the mixture of frosty sugar and him.

* * *

One hour later, Bruce and Selina were walking hand in hand down a lamp lit street; both of them were silent with words as fervid emotions could be expressed in each other's eyes. He knew that something was whirling inside her by her firm lips and tense body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sensing resistance as she shifted her eyes to a rooftop. "Selina, at least talk to me."

Selina crossed her arms over her chest and slipped away from his grasp. "I miss it, Bruce." she replied. "Every night I still crave the adrenaline rush of jumping off of rooftops." She narrowed her eyes to the baby belly. "I know that life is in the past...but a girl can dream can't she?"

Bruce slowly brought himself to her, bringing his hand at the ends of her hair as he nuzzled against her neck. His arm encircled around her waist and he pulled her closer, he brushed his lips down her neck and his hand dropped and rested on her stomach.

"Rooftop," he murmured, then pulled away to meet Selina's curious gaze as he added, "I'm going make your dream become reality."

She watched him disappear into the shadows, a gleam burned into her eyes as she entered the alley as a dumb smile played on her lips. She started climbing the stairs, wondering what other surprises were in store for the night.

* * *

When she reached the top, she caught the scenic view of rooftops of Paris and the magnificent Eiffel Tower. The moon was shrouded by wispy cloud cover, and the sky was full of starlight and darkening into a mix of blue and orange as she felt the breeze of contentment zip across her face. She imagined herself wearing the cat suit and the sharp heels. It was a perfect and comfortable atmosphere as she smacked her heels on the cement and scanned the umbra.

She found his suit's black jacket laying a few inches in front of her. She slowly bent down and lifted the material up, close to her chest and breathed in the scent of him. She heard movement in the shadows. She smiled thinking that he was finally going to succeed in sneaking up on her. She pretended that she didn't notice his dark shape resting flat against the wall.

"Took you long enough," he rasped in his deep voice. He emerged from behind the corner wall, and his hand was reaching down her side. She turned around and gave him a slight smirk.

"I wanted to give you enough time to hide," she said casually."You're losing your touch."

He almost rolled his eyes. Instead he circled behind her, and allowed his piercing gaze to drink up the sight of the mother of his child dressed in black velvet with thigh leather boots and wearing a mask where nothing was visible but the darkness of her eyes enough to make her Catwoman. He narrowed his eyes to her kissable red lips and then raked a loving gaze over her body not noticing that she was doing the same thing to him.

"Not really," he replied, using the low growl of his voice. "I wanted to make it easy on you."

She slipped her eyes closed to the sound of his voice that made her heart pump faster and eyes grow darker as he wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully brushing his black sleeve against the baby bump. A shadow of smirk crept on her face as she twisted her body around and ran a finger circular over his firm chest. "I'm never one for having easy," she purred in a sultry tone. "I love the thrill of the challenge."

"So do I," he said, setting his hand flat on her stomach and massaging gently. He felt the fluttering of his daughter. Selina resting her head against his shoulder.

"Are you sure about that," she purred down his neck, "because I always have you to chase me."

His eyes flicked down to the cleavage of her breasts, he brushed the hair away from her neck and started pressing his lips against her skin. "I could," he murmured. "Not right now, we have a baby to take care of. She doesn't need to experience our nocturnal activities."

"I guess we'll wait until she's born...you can still play me...kiss me," she purred, pulling out of his grasp and sauntering to the shadows, swaying her hips in a seductive and confident manner to grab his full attention – making him want her more. "If you want me, Dark Knight...come and get me."

Bruce felt his chest elevating and with lightning reflex, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back until her back crashed against his chest. He moved them until they were facing an air conditioning unit and she impacted the steel hard with a thud. The shadows blanketed their bodies as they both became the bat and the cat in those moments of pure driven intoxication.

The shafts of moonlight sculpted over their bodies, Bruce could feel her chest rising and falling against his, feel her warm breath escape her lips and he could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes, making them appear bewitching and mysterious. He wrapped his arms over her hips, his breath vibrating against her jaw as he kissed the soft pressure on her flesh, feeling the overwhelming urge to rip off her dress and see her full body in the moonlight and the peaceful breeze that twirled the strands of her hair.

He just stood there, staring at the beautiful creature that was the mother of his child, an emotional savior and everything that he desired. He peeled off the fabric of her dress, and saw her black bra. His hands were shaking as pure adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and the urge was growing stronger making it unbearable for him to control as she watched her lips part. He compromised and kissed her - sucking the air from her lungs and making his mouth devour her lips. She clung to his shoulders and kissed him equally back ferociously.

He pulled his away and gathered enough air to fill his lungs. "I love you," he growled and drove his lips to her mouth and moving his hands down the planes of her back, pushing himself deeper into her making a satisfying groan escape her lips. He wanted more nights like this, more moments of passion with her without the weariness and frustration of a normal relationship. Their relationship wasn't normal or perfect. They had faults, dreams and nightmares that rested within their souls. Inside, his heart was pounding for more years with her in his strong embrace. He loved her and he was slowly preparing to take the next step with her.

He kissed her again, growling slightly, and moved his body against hers, rocking her hips as he felt his baby starting to kick with their movement. He was ready to strip the dress off when he heard shouting from down below...It was a threatening voice.

Selina paused as she heard it too. Instantly she moved to the ledge of the roof and stared down at the situation forming in the alleyway.

* * *

Bruce didn't have to think twice - he had to act. Quickly he took Selina by the hand and pulled her close to the wall, then crouched down on the edge of the roof and looked down into the narrow passageway. There were a group of masked men - two of them - holding two young Caribbean teenage girls against the wall, another one emptying out the contents of their handbags and the other held an automatic raised above his waist. The two men pinning the girls down were shouting threatening words in their ears, as they slapped them around, and their intent was obvious.

"What's going on," Selina whispered in his ear, she leaned against his hunched posture. "What are those damn bastards doing with those girls?"

"Human trafficking." He growled. His hands were squeezing into tight fists."France is a destination country for foreign young women and children being forced into prostitution and forced labor."

"Well, you sure know how to pick your cities, honey," she purred, feeling blood pumping in her veins. Bruce turned his head and gave her an intense glare."You take down the idiots with the guns and I'll handle the rest," she said.

He shook his head in refusal as he straightened up, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No. I'm not putting you in danger, Selina. I can't risk you and our daughter's safety. Stay here." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll take care of this situation."

"Where's the fun in that?" she shot back at him, watching him jump off the edge and land on the ground. She clenched her jaw, and then shifted her eyes to the fire-escape ladder and then smirked. "Like Hell I'm staying here." She walked over to the ladder and began climbing down, high-heels gripping against the steel. She touched the pavement and then blended within the shadows behind a row of trash cans.

Bruce was stalking closer to the group, his body movement was that of a panther. He used stealth precision tactics to perform takedowns. He listened in on the conversation of his targets.

"It's free money, beautiful," the man with the automatic said. "I'd take the offer if I were you." He suddenly jolted his body, listening to the sound of heels clicking on the pavement. He went closer to the umbra of an overhang; forefinger curled on his gun's trigger as he glanced at the cracked glass of the window. Before he could take another step, a man dressed in a suit smashed him into the window and where he yelped in pain as shards of glass grazed his face. He fell to the floor and Bruce moved quickly back into the shadows.

The next man, wearing a ripped ski-mask, gingerly stepped over his partner. Before he could bend down to check the pulse of the unconscious thug, he was instantly yanked by a hand and thrown into the broken window. A very brief cry of pain echoed in the alley, and the other men immediately froze in panic. They surveyed the darkness wildly for their attacker while shouting for their friends.

One of the two men pinning the girls down released his hold as he heard the sound of heels clicking. Within seconds, he felt forceful punch to his jaw and he tumbled to the ground leaving the youngest of the group terrified as his shaky hand lost control of the gun. He gulped down and twisted in his steps, heart was racing. He turned his gaze to the exit preparing to make a run for it. But as he stepped further from the teenagers, a hand grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and tossed him into the trash cans, making sure the bones banged against the metal in the process.

"Grgh...what the hell?" The man groaned out against the pain throbbing in his limbs and skull. In the mist of his clouded vision he blinked his eyes to catch a glimpse of a curvy woman with a rounded waist standing over him; her beautiful body was dangerous and unpredictable. She stretched out her leg and dug a heel into his throat. "What the hell are you doing, lady?"

"Teaching you some manners," she grinned, pressing her heel deeper. She turned and gazed at the two women who were trembling in shock as a last gunman was aiming his barrel at their chests. Selina drew back her foot and gritted her teeth. She formed her hand into a fist but she was grabbed by her ankle by the thug.

"Let go!" she demanded, watching Bruce take out the gunman with a smashing blow to the back of the man's skull. She managed to pull free and then jumped back, almost falling flat on her stomach but Bruce was quick with to react and caught her in his arms. He settled her gently against the wall with a dark glare. He then scowled as he lifted the thug up by the neck and rammed his body into the wall, before knocking the man out cold with one blow to the head.

With all six men subdued, Bruce took a few paces of breath before turning and staring at the two near-victims of the sex trade. They were looking at him with big wondrous eyes and opened mouths.

Selina bent down and gathered their purses and tossed their items back to them. They caught and whispered to each other with exotic accents and as they stared at this fancy dressed couple as if they were international spy agents.

"I suggest you clear out," Selina snarled. "It's unsafe for young women to be roaming the streets after dark."

"...Are you spies?" one of the girls asked. "Because you kicked some serious ass."

Bruce lightly smirked. "No - just a man and his pregnant girlfriend looking for some nocturnal action." he answered back. They nodded with gratitude and then ran off.

Selina whipped her body around - eyebrow raised with a confused look - and met his intense stare of hazel. High levels of adrenaline were surging through their veins, making their bodies become consumed with untamed emotions.

He formed his lips into a firm line."Selina, what were you thinking?" he said, with a hint of umbrage in his voice."You put yourself and our daughter in danger. You acted careless."

She crossed her arms defensively. "I know how to handle dangerous situations, handsome. Besides when do I ever follow the rules?"

Bruce shook his head and eased his hand onto her shoulder. "Stop being selfish, Selina." he said. "You think you're invincible, but you're not."

Selina scowled at him and turned her back. He watched her body grow tense. "You don't know me at all," she snapped. "You think you...but have no clue what I'm capable of."

He set his jaw hard and his tone was soft. "Yes, I do. But you need to be considerate with your actions. I don't want to lose..." He paused, feeling a pang in his heart.

She said nothing and just looked at the shadows casting over his eyes and then she placed her hand lightly on his cheek. "You don't what?"

"Lose you, Selina...or our daughter." Bruce answered, trying to control his emotions. "I've lost so much. I couldn't bear to have my family taken away from me again. I wouldn't be strong enough."

Selina cradled his face into her eyes and leaned in against his chest. She pressed a tender kiss on his lips before saying the words that he wanted to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere, handsome," she said with a sigh. "Here's the deal...I'll stay away from the action until she is born...but after - the rooftops are mine."

Bruce's lips played into a light smile. "You're saying that you want to be Catwoman again?"

She nodded and ran her finger over his jaw."Only if you want me to wear the suit?" she implored. "We both know that we can't live normal lives, Bruce. But we will always be there to protect our baby...I know that there will be another storm coming and we'll face it together just like we did back in Gotham."

Bruce lowered his eyes and released a deep sigh before nodding. "Not too many children have parents as high-skilled crime fighters who wear masks." he paused, looking down at her rounded belly. "I put on the mask to protect the people I care about...This time I'll be putting it on to protect the two people that I love."

He crouched down and kissed her stomach as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He lifted his eyes and looked deeply into hers. He parted his lips and spoke the words he would have never thought was possible.

"It's time for the Batman to come back."


End file.
